Chronicles of the Borg
by darkdragon54
Summary: A Young man discovers a power that will not only help prevent the destruction of mankind but protect the universe as well. Story to be updated soon.
1. Return of Darkness

Chronicles of the Borg

Chapter 1

Basic Summary: In a World where Scientists have Discovered a way to Create Mechanical Fighting Suits Known as Borg's They Thought they were Creating Something to help Mankind, But little did they know that soon after They Printed out the Plans a Small band of Thieves broke in and Stole the Plans selling them to Companies around the Globe now Selling for high prices the at most the Most powerful and Expensive Borgs Cost around 250 Thousand Dollars, and the weaker Less Powerful but still Flashy Borgs Cost around 4 Thousand, While all this happens in around a 3 weeks no one Could've predicted what happened next, Bands of Organized Crime lords began Using Borgs for there Own Personal Gain For Evil Now A small Band of Students at a local High school near one of these Crime Lord hangouts Will Discover there Destiny and Help to Save the world From the Most destructive Powers to Appear for a long time.

Chapter 1

"EHH EHH EHH EHH EHH EHH EHH EHH EHH" Kyle Rolled around his bed a few minutes before Reaching over and Finally Shutting off The cursed noise that was His alarm Clock, it was 4:30 in the morning when he finally crawled out of bed, Slinking out into the Living room he Grabbed the Remote Off the Counter and Turned the Television on, as the TV's Picture Came into View Kyle Adjusted his Glasses and Saw a Commercial for the Borgs, "Stupid Things" Kyle Changed the Channel and started watching the news on it was a Report about how Early that morning a Group of Criminals had Taken a Bank Hostage and Using there Stolen Borgs they were Keeping the People Inside as Hostages "Dumb ass Criminals With there Stupid Borg's "Kyle's resentment Towards Borgs had begun a few days ago….

A Few days ago…

Kyle Got to School around his usual time and went to his usual hangout Everything he normally Did was Going well, So he sat down and pulled out his I-Pod and Started listening to Apocolyptica I Don't care Featuring Adam Gontier from Three Days grace One of his Favorite Songs, Shortly after The rest of Kyle's friends arrived and began there Chatting amongst themselves. Now the School had to Get a special alarm For if anyone used Borg powers in school But apparently a Group of two Rich and Spoiled Boys thought it would be Funny to Prance around the School Showing off there Borg Powers, Now the Borg was Basically a Suit of Armor Made with Metal and Given Different Designs, the Borg Suit Would Equip itself onto the users Body By the Use of a Small Communicator on there Wrist that They Could use to Speak with Others who had been on the Same frequency as them. Anyway, So as these two rampaged Around the School and Terrorizing Students and the Teachers as well as the Principals They came to the Group Kyle was in Now Kyle has some pretty Big and strong friends so most of them stood up to the Two boys but were beaten Down easy, Kyle had still been Listening to his I-Pod when the Stronger of the Two Borgs grabbed it out of his hand and Threw it on the Floor proceeding to Smash it into pieces Kyle was outraged so much so that he tried to punch to boy in the Golden Borg Suit But he was grabbed and thrown into a Garbage Can Knocking him unconscious, When Kyle awoke he Found that The school was in ruins and he was in a Hospital. As he looked around he saw that the rest of his friends had been put into the hospital as well and it wasn't until yesterday that he was released.

Back to present day…

A few minutes into the news Kyle heard his mothers alarm begin to blare. After a couple of minutes Kyle's mother Dawn walked out rubbing her eyes, "You getting ready for School Kyle" She asked as she usually Did. Now you see the Reason She asks this is because she Thinks Kyle had gotten into a fight at School the entire incident was covered up by the Local Police So Kyle was expected to go to school despite the fact that The Two rich boys had Taken the School Under there Control they didn't let anybody in Except those who could beat there Powerful and expensive Borg's

"Yeah I'm gonna get in the shower in a few minutes" Kyle replied looking up at his mother, Kyle initial Plan was to head over to Jordan's place and hang out with him until the designated time to come home.

"Did you wish your sister a happy Birthday yet" Dawn asked looking at Kyle and looking up at the TV at the Same time.

"She's still asleep I will before I leave for school," Kyle had already told Diane not to say anything to mom and dad because they would freak out and probably sue the School for allowing this to go unpunished and then they would probably go after the boys Families

"All right well I have to get ready for work" Dawn then went to the bathroom and the sound of the Curtain being pulled over and the faucet being turned over and the water spraying out of the shower nozzle. As Kyle listened to this he Saw another commercial for the borg's Kyle quickly grabbed the remote from the table he had set it on and pressed the power button shutting off the television, Kyle then stood up and walked over to the computer and turned it on sitting down in the leather seated computer chair he proceeded to log onto his computer account and log onto his youtube account after about 5 minutes on there Kyle decided to Shut the computer down and call Jordan he reached down and Picked up the Phone off its cradle and punched in the numbers after 3 rings he picked up

"Hello"

"Hey what's up Jordan"

"Hey Kyle what are you doing"

"Oh nothing at the moment I was actually just getting ready for school" Kyle said school as sarcastically as he could making Jordan laugh on the other line.

"Hehe yeah so hey you still coming over today"

"Yeah I just have to wait for my mom to leave she still thinks I'm going to school"

"Oh you haven't told her yet"

"Dude she wouldn't believe me anyway" Kyle said as he heard the shower Shutoff "Hey Man I have to go I'll see in two hours all right?"

"All right hey Kyle Bring your air soft gun were gonna have air soft wars today"

"All right sounds good bud I'll see you later" Kyle then pressed the off button on the phone and set it back on the cradle he then went into his room and plugged in his stereo and listened to Five finger death punch's Song Never Enough as he Rummaged through his drawers Kyle pulled out his Iron Maiden Shirt and Slipped it on, as he got dressed and ready for "school" the lyrics of the Song kicked in

"Im so fed up with everyone around me," The lead singer sang

"NO ONE SEEMS TO CARE" Another vocalist sang out

Kyle opened up his Closet as the Song continued on he began rummaging through his Clothes pulling out his Black jeans and Studded Wrist band he then Grabbed a pair of Black socks and slipped them on he went into the bathroom and hearing his mom yell from the kitchen he opened the door and asked

"What do you want" His mother responded as she usually did

"Im leaving for work have a good day at school" She hollered as she slammed the door behind her and went out to her car.

A few minutes later Kyle grabbed his Jacket and opened up the Garage grabbing his keys he Walked outside and opened up his truck door he turned the Key in the ignition and the car roared to life Kyle then switched on the Radio to 94.1 and he heard Slipknot playing there new song Psycho Social, Kyle turned up the Volume a bit and then went back inside, he went upstairs and woke his sister up "Hey Diane I'm leaving now so have a good day" She mumbled something in her sleep but Kyle Couldn't understand it so he left a note on the Counter telling her he had left and to have a happy birthday He then went back outside and Locked the door behind him he went over and hopped in the drivers seat of his truck and pressed the button on the dash that closed the garage door, Kyle then made sure no one was behind him and pulled out driving out of the parking lot he looked to see if anybody was coming and turned out onto the street after a few minutes he came to the stop lights it was green so he went for it turning he headed for Pick n' save as Kyle pulled into the parking lot he noticed his dad smoking a cigarette outside His dad wasn't a very big guy he was tall but skinny weighed less then a hundred and fifty pounds and had a well groomed beard. Kyle Honked at his dad and pulled up the curb Rolling down his passenger side window Kyle looked at his dad and waved a good morning then said,

"Hey pa what's up"?

"Oh nothing just taken a break"

"Cool hey im headed inside to get some Stuff you need anything"

"Nah im good I don't need anything at the moment"

"All right later dad love ya" Kyle said as he pulled away from the curb and into a parking spot 20 feet away Kyle Turned off the Car and pulled his key out of the Ignition, and opened up the door hopping out he locked up the car and headed inside after about 20 minutes of grabbing what he wanted he had finally went to the check out line, After paying 126 dollars and 49 cents Kyle walked outside with 8 Twelve packs of Pepsi and Mountain Dew 10 Bags of Different flavored Chips and 12 packs on beef patties for Hamburgers. Kyle loaded up his Groceries into the back of his camper truck putting them into the fridge and freezer that he had in there. Kyle then put the cart away and got back inside he Put the Key in the ignition and turned the car on again, just like before it roared to life and Metallica Enter the Sandman Began playing. Kyle pulled out of the parking lot and waved goodbye to his dad who was still outside smoking this time he didn't look too happy. Kyle shrugged it off and Drove over to Jordan's As he pulled up he saw Jordan Sitting outside he scared the shit out of him when he honked the horn and Jordan looked up from the book he had been reading. Jordan set the book down and walked over to the Truck, Kyle popped the Locks open with the press of a button and Jordan hopped in the passenger seat.

"Hey Jordan what's up"

"Nothing I was just reading"

"I can see that"

"Shut up"

"All right hey I got everything for today it's in the back" Kyle said motioning to the back area. 4 twelve packs that he wasn't able to fit in the fridge sat out

"All right man its gonna be a good day today" Jordan High fived Kyle and they drove off headed out of town Kyle Put in a CD with A Few good heavy metal Songs as he switched the Song up to the 3rd one and Dio's Holy Diver began to play.

"Hey Kyle"

"Yeah whatcha need?"

"You don't think that someone with a Borg will interrupt today do you?"

"If anyone tries I will personally beat their ass"

The Two laughed as they drove down the high way a few moments later Kyle's phone began to ring Kyle pulled it out of his Pocket and Flipped it open

"Hello"

"Hey Kyle You Guys on your way"

"Yeah"

"Cool cuz we are gonna get the grills goin all right"

"All right well we will be there in about half an hour were on the highway Right now"

"All right well we'll see you later then"

"Okay"

Kyle Hung up the Phone and Turned up the radio now that the song sittin at a bar came on, and Kyle found himself singing along to the song as he and Jordan drove down the highway after about 45 minutes They pulled into a large driveway that lead to a huge Park with a forest huge play area to Run around in and Many people Everywhere. Kyle pulled into a spot and pulled out his phone, he punched in a few numbers and held the phone up to his ear.

"Hello"

"Hey were over by the parking lot wanna come over here and help us un-load we got a lot of stuff to Carry over"

"Oh yeah sure Chris and I will be right over"

"All right I will be RIGHT here waiting for you"

"Aight we will be there in about 5 minutes okay"

The Phone Clicked Off and Kyle put his phone back in his pocket and started pulling out twelve packs of soda from the back of his truck. Jordan grabbed the radio and brought it outside setting it by the side of the truck Jordan then went back behind the truck and helped Kyle by unloading the rest of the soda chips and hamburger patties, as they did Kyle's buddies Pat and Chris came over and started by Pounding Knuckles, then afterwards they all grabbed some stuff and headed over to where the large tables had been set up and they put out the Chips and then they unloaded the Soda from its packages into the coolers and then Jordan came over with the big radio and plugged it in putting in some Iron Maiden Everybody started Talking while Blood Brothers played, Kyle walked over to where Matt and Josh were and he said

"Hey Guys what's up" Kyle exclaimed whilst pounding knuckles with each of them. "Hey Dude how's it going" Matt Pounded him back and Josh was drinking a 2 liter bottle of mountain dew at the time so all he did was high five Kyle.

"Hey Guys im gonna go help Pat set up the Grills all right so see you guys later" Kyle waved off and headed over to the cooler grabbing himself a Pepsi cracked it open and went over to the grills pulling out his knife he tore open a package of patties and put 5 on the first grill and 5 on the second hearing them sizzle, Kyle Smiled and grabbed the Buns and opening them up he set them out then he yelled at Jordan, who came over and Opened up the Chips pouring them into bowls soon after, several others came over and started grabbing soda and chips. Everything was good…. so far

Meanwhile in the cave under the park something began to stir, you see this cave held many mysteries but everybody was far too afraid too enter but something did enter, it entered a long time ago and still lay dormant in its tomb, the spiders had by now made webs all over the tomb, inside the tomb something stirred something ancient and evil something that would if unleashed would destroy the planet.

Back to the party…

"Hey Kyle what's up" Zack ran over and high fived Kyle as he dealt out burgers to the People that stood in a line

"Oh nothing much im just making burger's" Kyle chuckled a bit as he dealt out another burger

"Cool hey a couple of us are gonna go into that old cave down over the hill and smoke some weed you in" Zack held up a bag of weed and waved it over his face

"Umm no im good buddy" Kyle smiled and went back to dealing out burgers" You know this is supposed to be a fun party right not a you go get high party" Zack chuckled at Kyle's comment and headed off with a few guys towards the cave.

Kyle Shook his head and went back to flipping burgers.

Zack, Rick and Johnny went into the cave with there flashlights and began walking through the dank dark opening and began walking further and further in after about 20 minutes of walking they came to a small area with enough space for them to all sit around and Smoke there weed. Zack pulled out the weed and a pipe for it Rick and Johnny then watched as Zack lit the weed in the pipe and took a hit from it slowly but surely they all took hits one by one until they were all as high as the empire state building. Johnny stood up and stumbled around he then left the group and headed down the corridor laughing to himself he came upon a large Man made object

"What the hell" Johnny squinted his eyes and looked at the object it appeared to be a casket of some sort but far older and made of stone. There was some sort of writing on the side but Johnny couldn't even attempt to read it in his current state. Johnny put his hand on the tomb and felt something move inside so curiosity got the better of him and he pushed the lid off of the Tomb and a huge black hand reached out and grabbed him by the throat before Johnny could even scream He was pulled in and the sound of bones crunching was heard echoing throughout the cave. After a few minutes a large creature stepped out of the box and landed his slimy Feet on the ground. He cracked his neck and stretched a bit, his skin was black and scaly he wore armor on his legs chest and arms. He had blood red eyes that seemed to scan the Walls of the cave. He yawned a moment before finally speaking. "Feels so good to be out of that cursed tomb" He had a Thick Romanian Accent to his dark cruel voice. "Hmm not much has changed in the last 5000 years" he began walking towards the entrance of the cave as he did he saw two giggling people up ahead the beast approached them and grabbed Zack then grabbed Rick by there throats and popped them into his mouth crunching there bones and drinking there warm thick blood. "Ahhhh a refreshing snack" The beast then headed once again for the entrance to the cave.

Back at the party…

After Kyle had finished Dealing out burgers to people he set out a plate of them for anybody to eat that wanted them. Kyle then walked over and plopped down in a chair next to his friend Chris Who was wearing a Black Slipknot T-shirt, lead rings on his arms, black Jeans, black fingernail polish, Black tennis shoes, and he had long black hair. He turned his head towards Kyle and smiled.

"Dude what's up"

"Nothing hey toss me a Pepsi" Kyle watched as Chris reached over and grabbed a Pepsi tossing it over his shoulders to him.

"Thanks man, hey when is it gonna start"

"Oh I think it's gonna begin any minute" Chris smiled and looked back as Kyle looked over he saw the others Grab Air Soft Gun's out of big black suitcases they then pulled out huge buckets of Air soft bullets and began to load the guns Kyle stood up and walked over to them as he got closer he saw Jordan helping them load the guns. "Hey Jordan I'm going to go back to my truck and grab my Air Soft Shotgun and I'll be right back okay" Jordan nodded at him and Kyle ran off towards his truck.

Meanwhile…

At the opening of the Cave an ominous shadow appeared at the opening sniffing the air The Beast let out a small roar "This planet is just as pathetic as I left it" He Still had a Thick Romanian Accent walking out into the sun he shielded his eyes and Walked out further "This will still be a great place to begin my empire" He Sprouted his wings on his back and Soared up into the air looking around as his wings flapped behind him he noticed about 50 people running around shooting at each other with plastic guns firing plastic bullets at one another "Interesting I will have to investigate this strange ritual" He landed on the ground behind a tree and shape shifted into a normal guy around there age he didn't disguise his accent as he knew they didn't know who he was he walked out and felt a sharp sting as one of the bullets hit him in the chest he saw the guy who shot him and growled but then stopped to keep his cool the guy then waved a sorry and said.

" Hey Man do you need a gun" The Beast then nodded at him and caught the pistol that the boy chucked towards him and he cocked it firing at the boy repeatedly who then took off as the beast smiled, but not before the boy turned to him and said "Hey my names Kevin what's your name" The beast looked at him and said.

"My name is Vex" Kevin looked at him like he was crazy and said.

"Oh cool name man" He then ran off and started shooting at others. Vex looked around and then up at the sky.

"This cursed planet will be nothing more then space dust when I'm finished with it" Vex walked out and started shooting at people when he bumped into Kyle who was shooting off his shotgun at people the two aimed there guns at one another and Kyle was the first to speak

"You fire you die" Kyle smirked as he said it

"You Think this pitiful Weapon can hurt me" Vex Smiled and Lowered the Gun admiring Kyle's bravery but then realizing that Kyle didn't know who he was in truth. Vex held out his hand and spoke with admiration in his voice "My name is Vex it is a pleasure to meet you" Kyle Shook his hand saying with Confusion in his voice,

"My name's Kyle" Kyle tilted his head looking down then up at Vex "So umm are you a new kid" Vex smiled and replied

"Yes I am a new Kid" Vex Spoke with caution in his voice not wanting Kyle to discover his true identity

"So what do you go to Stoughton High School or what" Kyle Shot at another kid that ran past them and Vex watched as he endured three more shots from the boy's automatic machine gun. Vex admired Kyle will to endure such pain, and he smiled again

"Yes I do go to Stoughton High School I am A new student" Vex scanned the rest of the area before saying "I have to go now it was nice Talking to you" Vex turned and ran back into the woods, Kyle shrugged it off and went back to the game.

45 minutes and 500 Thousand welt's later

"Ugh…man that was fun but really painful" Kyle lay there staring at the sky then looking at his watch he saw that it was 2:35 in the afternoon "Ugh shit hey anybody know where Jordan is. Kyle watched as 6 of his friends pointed towards the cooler Kyle stood up and walked over to where he saw Jordan drinking Pepsi. Kyle tapped Jordan on the shoulder and said "Hey Jordan we have to go" Jordan looked at him and said.

"What time is it" Jordan smiled beside him lay about 59 empty cans of Pepsi

"It is 2:37 now we have to get going" Kyle motioned towards the truck and grabbed the equivalent to 6 twelve packs of soda putting them in his truck Kyle Put the Key in the Ignition and then making sure the Jordan grabbed the radio putting it in Cupboard in the back Jordan and Kyle Hoped inside and Kyle put the Key in the ignition turning it the car roared to life Kiss's I Love it Loud was playing so Kyle Turned up the speakers and they Pulled out of the parking lot and headed back towards town.

Meanwhile… in the forest

Vex had reverted back to his original State the large dragon like creature "Ahhh these frail human bodies are weak and useless" His Romanian Accent was darker now then before "I must create my army" Vex headed off towards a nearby town to acquire his army.

Back to Kyle…

Kyle drove for about half an hour and then the song the radio was playing was cut short by a special announcement. "This is Holly Yorkshire reporting from downtown Cottage grove, just recently an entire shipment of lower priced Borgs was stolen from a nearby convenient store, local authorities claim that a large creature with Black Scales and Wings covered in armor with what appeared to be a large sword Entered and demanded them, blowing up several parts of the store in the process until this man has been apprehended we advise you to stay inside for he is extremely dangerous" Kyle Turned the Radio to Z104 and listened to Three Days Grace I hate Everything about you. "That was probably the strangest thing about today huh Jordan" Kyle looked over at Jordan who was looking out the window before looking back at him and saying.

"Yeah that was pretty fucked up wasn't it?" Jordan went back to looking outside.

They continued driving down the highway for about 15 more minutes before Kyle noticed the sign that read YOU ARE NOW ENTERING STOUGHTON, Kyle looked around as he pulled onto main street driving about 5 minutes more he came to the turn for Jordan's house Kyle turned and pulled onto Jordan's street turning again taking a left Kyle Pulled into Jordan's Driveway, Jordan opened the door and Hopped out turning around he Gave Kyle the Pound and went inside Kyle then Pulled out and drove to McDonalds Grabbing his usual and a little something for the folks Kyle let McDonald's and went home pulling into the driveway Kyle saw his parents outside They were Unloading a large package off His father's Truck Kyle assumed that it was Diane's Gift and pulled in Turning off his Truck Kyle Hopped out and hollered over at them "YOU GUYS WANT ANY HELP" Roger Looked at him and motioned for him to come over and help.

"How was school today" Roger asked him as he came over.

"Oh it wasn't bad actually I met this new kid named Vex pretty weird guy but then again I am pretty weird too so I guess it doesn't really matter"

"I see hey grabbed that side we have to get this upstairs"

Kyle grabbed the Side of the Box and they hauled it upstairs after a few minutes they set it down in the middle of the living room Kyle looked at his parents and asked, "So what did you guys get her eh?" Roger looked at him then over at Dawn, Kyle mother motioned a no to him and Roger said.

"Sorry but it's a surprise for Diane she can open it when she gets home" Roger then went to the fridge and grabbed a mountain dew and afterwards went into his room to watch Football.

"Okay well I guess I'm gonna be in my room then watching TV if you need me" Kyle turned and went into his room Shutting and locking the door Kyle sat in his Chair and flipped on the TV as the picture came into view Kyle saw his favorite Show on so he kicked back and watched the screen.

Meanwhile…

Vex had acquired several Borgs to use as his new army about 200 in total Vex smiled to himself as he used his powers to transform the Borgs from Borgs into Skeleborgs Borg like being with No Mind that will always be obedient to there master they were all Black armored with Clubs and Skeleton markings on there Chests. Vex laughed and said "Now my Skeleborgs let us go and Create our future" Vex turned and opened up a containment jar capturing the 200 Skeleborgs inside it so he could use them whenever he wanted to. Vex went out into the park that all the People had been playing there before and He Blasted a hole in the ground underneath was a Huge Cavern "heheehehe my old Hideout is still in tact how Ironic" Vex entered the Cavern and Sealed up the hole above Vex walked through the Corridors and came to a large White door He opened the door and entered it "Now I need to find a general to lead my army but whom" Vex looked around rubbing his Scaly Chin, before he finally shrugged and said "I shall do it by combining my Skeleborgs" Vex Released the 200 Skeleborgs and molded them together into a Skeleborg Knight he was made of metal with Skeleton Designs had Black Armor, Black Skeleton Helmet, Black Skull Blade, A Black Cape He looked at Vex and smiled bowing to him.

"My name is Skullgar and I am here to serve you Vexus" Skullgar looked at Vexus and smiled a crooked smile.

"Good to hear Skullgar we shall begin immediately I am Giving you your first task as of now, go into town and bring me a thousand Borgs take this containments jar for them once you have them bring them back here for me to transform into Skeleborgs For Our army" Vexus and Skullgar laughed an evil laugh and Skullgar bowed to him and teleported off in a puff of black smoke.

Skullgar appeared just outside the town of Woodsboro as he looked around he noticed that the Borg store was Heavily guarded by Police Borgs "I shall make quick work of these weaklings" Skullgar drew his Skull Blade and Leapt out in front of them slashing at two of them sparks flew as well as blood for Skullgar's blade had not only gone through the metal it had gone about 8 inches into the Policeman's back The two Police crippled to the ground as the other 4 turned and began firing at Skullgar who walked towards them laughing "Your weapons are nothing compared to mine" Skullgar held out his arm and called out "Skull Blaster" a gun with a Skull on it appeared in his hand and he fired it at the Police Borgs the blast blew away the armor of the police Borgs and they fell to the ground. "Now to finish you off and complete my mission" He blasted a single shot through each of there heads killing them instantly, Skullgar stood up and smiled a crooked smile "Now to acquire my army" Skullgar entered the store and apparently the clerk who had been in the backroom whilst Skullgar had been Dispatching the Police Borgs, took one look at Skullgar and smiled a big wide grin.

"My my my you have such an exquisite Borg where did you acquire such a marvelous design" The clerk then fell back against the wall and slid to the ground a crimson stain appeared behind him and formed into a puddle on the ground.

Skullgar dispersed his blaster and went into the back room looking around he saw gigantic cases of Borgs there were a lot more then a thousand Borgs in this store. "Excellent now to take them ALL" Skullgar held out his Containment jar and the Borgs were gone in almost an instant, Skullgar Capped the containment jar and smiled "Now to go back to Vexus with my Prize" Skullgar smiled and teleported back to the hideout.

Meanwhile…

"Hey Dad do you know where my PSP went?" Kyle hollered from his room as he desperately tried to find it. After a few seconds Kyle yelled again and this time his dad answered.

"I think your sister has it"

"Goddamn that child I swear" Kyle stormed out of the room and went into his sisters room there lying on the floor was a smashed PSP with a note on it that said HA HA that's what you get for wrecking my I-pod. Kyle clenched his fist and was extremely pissed off. He stormed out of her room (after throwing the hammer lying on the floor through her TV and went back into his room about twenty minutes later Dawn (Kyle's mother) entered and asked him to come out for Diane was about to open her presents. "I really don't care about Diane's stupid presents" Dawn turned shrugged and called him an ass before going back into the living room, a few minutes later Kyle's curiosity got the better of him and he opened his door a crack seeing his sister going for the big gift that Kyle's dad and him had to carry up the stairs. As Kyle watched he saw something that seriously pissed him off "WHAT YOU GOT HER A BORG" Kyle was so furious that he yelled this not realizing they hadn't known he was watching.

"Kyle come out here" Dawn said to him calmly and not a hint of anger in her voice.

"We don't have that much money as is we can't afford to buy this fucking thing" Kyle looked at the large Borg the one Diane had received was Pink with Flowery Designs on it, it had a blaster at its side and a Jetpack on it as well. Diane was already putting on the Wristband for the Borg so that she could transform into it.

"That's it screw this" Kyle grabbed his jacket and left the House heading into the woods he started walking "This is fucking bullshit how dare they buy me a new PSP and her a Fucking BORG, god dammit those fucking things are a load of Cra…. Kyle was cut off as he tripped over something in the ground as he sat up he looked over and saw what looked like a black metal box sticking out of the ground. Kyle stood up and dug out the rest of the box it was small and square "What the hell is this thing" Kyle tried to open it but the box wouldn't open so he put it in his pocket and walked over to Jordan's…

Meanwhile back in the Lair…

"Welcome back Skullgar did you get what I asked for" Vexus looked at Him as he entered a big Evil grin on his face

"I have acquired far more then a thousand we have enough to mold into beasts to use against this pitiful planet" Vexus smiled a big Evil grin just like Skullgar had when he entered.

"This is excellent we will have this planet in a few days at the most" Vexus laughed and looked at the Globe he had set on the table across from him he blasted the globe into pieces and laughed, as did Skullgar. They then went into a large room and Skullgar handed the Jar to Vexus who opened it releasing about 4000 Borgs into the room, Vexus laughed and had Skullgar step back. "Now we shall make these Borgs into SKELEBORGS" Vexus fired a blue wave at the Lifeless Borgs molding them into Skeleborgs, they Moved around slightly looking around before Vexus Sucked them back into the jar. Vexus turned and looked back at Skullgar "We must begin first I want you to go to Stoughton and destroy the town let them know that we are not to be trifled with in any matter" Skullgar nodded and then asked.

"Why start with Stoughton?'

"Because there is something they're that if found I believe might be used to destroy me" Vexus looked at Skullgar and then said, "GO NOW" Skullgar turned and teleported away. "Good so it begins" Vexus then went back into his private quarters.

Meanwhile….

"Hey Jordan do you have any idea what this is" Kyle held out the black box to Jordan who took a look at it. After a few minutes he shook his head and said.

"I have no idea where did you find this" Jordan shook the box and then looked back at Kyle.

"I tripped over it in the woods I was pissed off and just walking through the woods when this thing tripped me when I turned around it was jutting out of the ground"

"Ahhh so you don't know where it came from?"

"I Have no fucking clue but im gonna head over to the High school with my Katana and take out those idiot Boys with there stupid Borgs if you are in my friend you will join me" Kyle smiled and nodded at Jordan who handed him back the box before saying "I'm so in lets go show those douche bag's that we are not to be messed with" Jordan smiled and gave Kyle the pound before bidding him off as Kyle hopped in his truck and drove home. As Kyle pulled in his parking spot he went up stairs and he saw his mom and dad who told him that they hadn't bought the Borg there Grandparents did with some of there retirement money. Kyle told them he understood and was heading outside to go for a walk. As Kyle stepped out the door closing it behind him he saw someone run behind the housing complex, so curiosity got hold of him and he took off to find out whom it is.

Skullgar reappeared on top of a large clock tower in what appeared to be the center of town, as Skullgar scanned the town from atop the tower he saw nothing to special, "What a pathetic town won't take me too long to destroy it" Skullgar laughed and leapt down towards the ground landing hard creating a crater underneath him Skullgar stood up and fired a huge blast into some cars just down the street from him and they exploded in a heaping pile of metal and blood as these weren't parked cars they were manned cars people ran screaming down the street as Skullgar unleashed 25 Skeleborgs which ran throughout the town Killing people as they found them, as Skullgar watched them he noticed the police Borgs fighting back as well as the Swat Borgs (more powerful versions of the Police Borgs) and Skullgar laughed he then called out to them "YOU MAY THINK YOU CAN BEAT 25 SKELEBORGS BUT YOU CANNOT DEFEAT TWO HUNDRED" Skullgar laughed hysterically and let loose 200 more Skeleborgs from the containment jar they began swarming around the Police and Swat pushing them back killing the weaker ones in a mound of blood and gore. Skullgar smiled and chuckled a sadistic crazy laugh as he watched the frail efforts of what was supposed to be the town's defense.

Meanwhile…

Kyle stopped after running past the church and looked around "Shit I lost em" Whomever it had been was fast enough to avoid being caught by Kyle. Kyle Turned around and began walking back towards his house when all of a sudden a loud laugh was heard from all around him. Kyle looked towards the apartments then up at the church he saw a shadowy figure standing up top whoever it was then ran back inside and Kyle waited. All of a sudden the stained glass window shattered as a figure leapt through it landing at Kyle's feet as he covered his head to avoid getting cut. The Figure landed in front of him and stood up, Kyle Recognized almost instantly who it was, it was his sister Diane. "DIANE what the hell is wrong with you" Diane began to laugh, "What the fuck is wrong with you I should ask" Kyle Stepped back a bit to avoid her as best he could.

"Kyle I am going to beat you into the ground now you aren't the strongest anymore I am the strongest and I am going to teach you to respect me you stupid ugly reject" Diane stepped forward and pressed the red button on her wrist morpher "Flower Borg Power up" her body was then covered by the armor of the Flower Borg before Kyle knew what had hit him She had leapt forward and socked him straight in the jaw. Blood flew from the gash on his cheek as he stumbled backwards and landed on the ground rubbing his cheek he looked at her and pulled out his knife.

"You know I have been waiting for this for a long time" Kyle Stood up and ran at her going for a slash at her face with the knife Kyle felt his arm caught in the Flower Borg's grip and as he tried to break free she threw a kick into his gut knocking the wind out of him Diane then reared back and hurled him towards the church's brick wall. Kyle was just about to hit the wall when something stopped him he opened his eyes and saw he was floating above the ground looking at the wall he realized that he was a good 6 feet above the ground "Oh my god" Kyle then fell to the ground and landed on his stomach "Oh that definitely is gonna hurt in the morning" as Kyle turned and looked back at the Flower Borg he heard a voice in his head.

You must concentrate…use your shadow against her, use your shadow to open the box Kyle looked around but he didn't get some of it but he had seen enough TV to know what he needed to do.

"DIANE YOU CAN'T BEAT ME" Kyle stood up and held out his hand as he began to concentrate he saw his shadow extend outwards and wrapped around Diane's legs Kyle then pulled and she fell to the ground "YEAH I can't believe that fucking worked" Kyle looked at his shadow as it came back to him and he didn't see Diane running at him she socked him in the face and knocked him backwards against the wall Kyle slid down and he stood up again "Damn you" Kyle then began to concentrate this time he molded his shadow into a large club and whacked the Flower Borg in the face knocking her back to the ground "damn this is pretty cool" Kyle then remembered the last part of what the voice had said, so he immediately pulled out the box from his pocket and set it down he then molded his shadow around the box and the box began to glow as Kyle watched and so did Diane as the light emitted from the box was intense enough to burn out someone's eyeballs, as Kyle watched the box molded into a small little device it looked sort of like a beetle but a lot bigger and was black, grey and red Kyle picked it up and looked at it "what the hell is this" Kyle shook it and thought for a second "This looks a lot like some sort of morpher as Kyle thought about he almost knew what it was by memory but how he had never seen anything like this before thought for a second before laughing and saying. "I Guess since it was my Shadow that became this thing I'll call it my shadow bonder" Kyle chuckled at his comment and looked back at Diane "Diane we're ending this fight now" Kyle concentrated harder this time giving himself a headache but he managed to wrap his shadow around her whole body "All right good BYE" He hoisted her into the air and catapulted her about 400 yards away. Kyle fell to the ground as he had concentrated too much of his energy into that throw, and it caused him to cripple. Kyle looked up and saw his sister still flying through the air, he managed to stand up and hobble back to his house. As he entered the house he stumbled onto the couch and saw the news a creature was blasting downtown Stoughton he didn't look like a Borg but he fought like one. Kyle's eyes widened as the cameraman had been shooting the creature from a helicopter overhead. "Shit and I can't do much about that cuz of my stupid sister" Kyle said to himself as he lay there on the couch watching the news.

Meanwhile…

Vexus paced back and forth in his underground lair as he watched the monitor above showing Skullgar blasting buildings and killing Swat members with one shot. "I must create a creature to aid Skullgar, that light in the distance earlier wasn't a normal disturbance the genesis has been opened soon the genesis shards will awaken with it and those who claim there powers will use them against me" Vexus Slammed a fist into the wall putting a hole in the wall. "Well I guess I can use this" Vexus held out his arm and a black glow emanated from it as Vexus rose up the pieces of the globe he had blasted earlier. Vexus then combined the piece's of the globe with a scale off of his Body when the smoke cleared a beast stood there he had a globe for a head and a Globe covered shield his Skin was black and he wore Globe shaped armor, his sword was a long black blade and he let out a small roar

"Master Vexus I am here to serve you my name is Globarat and I am going to destroy the world for you" Vexus smiled and turned back to the screen.

"I want you to go and help Skullgar destroy Stoughton and don't fail me" Globarat nodded and bowed to him before teleporting off to join Skullgar.

One hour later…

Kyle entered the school taking a look both ways as he entered so as to not alert them he was there as he and Jordan walked in they saw nothing that they hadn't seen before, library hallway and blasted holes in the walls smoking items in the library. "Hey Jordan be careful we have no clue how strong these guys are compared to my sister's Borg so we might have our work cut out for us. Jordan nodded in agreement and they kept going. A few moments later Kyle stuck his head around a corner and BAM a Golden Fist Collided with his jaw sending him soaring through the air and through the glass window to the Library Kyle landed on the desk and bounced landing on the ground. "Oh…my…. god" Kyle then heard struggling as he then saw Jordan fly through the window Jordan hit one of the bookshelves and caused it to topple over. Kyle stood up and drew his Katana He ran out and hopped out of the window rubbing his head "Damn those guys are gonna pay for that" Kyle turned and looked down the hallway he saw one of them rushing around a corner "What the hell those guys are just toying with us" Kyle turned and ran back into the library he helped Jordan up and said to him "Dude there messing with us at this rate they could beat us at any time" Jordan nodded and replied.

"Man hey what about those Shadow powers you said you had" Jordan stood up and rubbed his sore arm drawing his Katana as well.

"Yeah I haven't really tried using them on these guys yet it might work and it might not I have no clue" Kyle then saw something crash through the window opposite the one they had been thrown through and as it landed Kyle saw it was a Bomb "OH SHIT RUN" Kyle and Jordan turned and ran Leaping out of the Hole in the window they were in and rushing down the hallway as they got around the corner They dove to the ground and a loud explosion tore through the middle of the school. Books went flying by as they covered their heads and hoped not to get hit by one of them. When only the smoke was covering them, they stood up and looked around as they did they managed to get split up Jordan ended up on one end of the school where as Kyle ended up on another. As the smoke began to finally clear and the two could see where they were again.

"So you two think you can take us down huh" Jordan looked around trying to figure out where it came from "You think your just so great coming in here with nothing more then a Katana and you expect to win" Jordan turned as he saw a Shadow move down the hallway "But I'm gonna show you that you can't beat us you can't do anything to stop us unless you had a Borg and I can easily see you don't so LETS END THIS WEAKLING" Jordan looked down hearing a crack in the ground and then BAM The Black and Gray Borg tore through the ground and sent an upper cut him in the jaw knocking him back Jordan fell back holding his jaw before saying.

"Damn you I swear I'll pay you back for that" Jordan ran at him with his Katana swinging at him the black and grey Borg caught it and snapped it throwing Jordan into a wall. Jordan slid down and lay there before he felt a sharp sting as the Borg's foot was sent soaring into his gut. Just then as he was about to finish Jordan off he turned and saw Kyle running at him with his Katana as Kyle got up within attacking distance the Golden Borg smashed through the wall next to him and plowed into Kyle knocking him through a wall and into a group of computers Kyle slid across the table and fell to the floor, as Kyle lay there trying to regain his breath he saw the Golden Borg approach him

"Hehe nice try you would've had him had I not intervened" The Man in the golden Borg laughed and said "my name is Kevin and the other Guy is named Jeff and this School is ours nothing you do can stop us from having our fun" Kevin the kicked Kyle in the gut knocking him against the wall upon hitting the wall Kyle's Shadow Bonder fell out of his pocket. As Kyle's vision started to fade he saw the bonder next to his body and he grabbed it as he touched it he felt as if he knew what to do with it "Whatcha Got there little buddy" Kevin knelt down and reached out for the Shadow Bonder but Kyle didn't let him get to it He kicked him in the gut and rolled to avoid him Kyle managed to pull himself up and as soon as he got up he held up his Shadow Bonder and called out "SHADOW BLAST" The Bonder then began to emit a black light from it as Kyle's shadow began to rise up his body it wrapped around his legs and molded into black armor it wrapped up onto his chest and molded into black and red armor it wrapped around his arms and molded into armor then it molded up to form his helmet as the Light Cleared Kevin and Jeff looked on to see Kyle standing there clenching his fists and then Kyle began to laugh.

"I Get it now, the shadow bonder is what was in the box…no wait it was the box and this was what the Bonder possessed hehe YES I MAY HATE BORGS BUT THIS ONE I LIKE" Kyle then opened up a folder inside his helmet and looked at the weapons "hehe a Shadow Sabre" Kyle held up his hand to his face and called out "Shadow Sabre" The blade then appeared in his hand and Kyle looked at Kevin before saying "lets go buddy" Kevin drew his lance and ran at him as they clashed blade against Lance Kyle threw Kevin back and slashed at his chest sparks and blood flew through the air and the Shadow Sabre had pierced Kevin's armor. And drawn blood from him, as Kevin stepped back he couldn't brace himself for what Kyle was about to do Kyle thrust his Sword through Kevin's helmet and it came out the other side blood dripped off of the blade as Kyle pulled it back out and Kevin's Body fell to the floor. Kyle turned to Jeff and motioned for him to leave before he ended him like he did Kevin, Jeff dropped his club and ran for his life. Kyle ran over and helped Jordan to his feet as Kyle asked him if he was okay Jordan just stared at him before saying.

"DUDE THAT WAS FREAKIN AWESOME" Kyle chuckled and powered down but before he did he saw a blinking item in the corner so opening it he saw Skullgar attacking the town. Kyle powered down and looked at Jordan.

"Dude we have to go" They then ran off out of the school grabbing their bikes they took off towards down town.

Meanwhile Globarat had arrived in town and had joined Skullgar in the destruction of Stoughton and so far they had done a pretty good job. Skullgar looked at Globarat and chuckled "They actually sent something like you to help me" Globarat looked at him and growled before saying.

"Vexus sent me to aid you in the destruction of this miserable town"

"Your are the ugliest creature Vexus has ever created"

"Your not exactly a bouquet of flowers yourself"

Skullgar held his blade up to Globarat's throat and said

"Don't make me end you here you pitiful excuse for a bowling ball"

Globarat Turned and blasted a nearby car causing it to explode in a large fiery blast Skullgar chuckled and blasted at a nearby Swat Borg hiding behind a building.

Kyle and Jordan pedaled as fast as they could to get downtown as they came to the corner where the Library was they stopped Kyle looked at Jordan and told him to wait because he didn't have a Borg and these guys might actually hurt him. Jordan agreed and stood back as Kyle parked his bike next to Jordan's he then stood there and thought to himself. This might be like that show I used to watch what was it…. BEETLEBORGS oh hells yeah which means I can do what they did Kyle held out his hand and called out "Shadow Bonder" His Bonder appeared in his hand and Kyle held it above his head "SHADOW BLAST" Skullgar heard him and turned looking at the boy as he transformed into the Shadow Borg His shadow molded up his body and molded into his armor as Kyle then said looking back at Jordan "Hey Man if I don't come back then it's up to you bro" Jordan nodded and he watched Kyle run down to face Skullgar.

"What was that light?" Skullgar asked looking at Globarat who shrugged as then a blast hit the ground in front of Skullgar who jumped back and looked over at the Shadow Borg as he ran towards them.

"SHADOW BLASTER FIRE" Kyle held out his blaster and pulled the trigger twice firing two shots at Skullgar who knocked them aside with his Skull Sabre The Shadow Borg leapt up into the air and held his hand up to his face "SHADOW SABRE" His Shadow Sabre appeared in his hand and He clashed his Shadow Sabre with Skullgar's Skull Sabre and they pushed against each other

"Who are you?"

"Im your worst enemy"

"Oh how Cliché"

"Screw you"

The Shadow Borg broke the contact and sent a kick into Skullgar's Gut causing him to double back as the Shadow Borg's Shadow Sabre made contact with his chest throwing him back to the ground. Skullgar stood up and glanced over at Globarat

"Hey you big lummox get over here and take this guy out"

"Very well DIE WEAKLING"

Globarat ran at The Shadow Borg who stood his ground and then ran forward at him as well. They made contact in a brief strike as they stood on opposite sides of each other The Shadow Borg fell to his knees and Globarat began to laugh but then fell backwards and exploded in a huge explosion of Fire and light.

"WHAT he actually managed to beat The Bowling ball…. but in the process it looks like he got injured what fun I can finish him off easy now"

Just as Skullgar finished talking to himself several blasts hit him in the chest igniting causing him to stumble back "What the" Skullgar then barely managed to counter as Shadow Borg collided with him and they began pushing against one another just when Skullgar thought he would give out a large explosion through The two to the ground as Skullgar looked over he saw Vexus walking towards them.

"Master Vexus"

"Who the hell is that"?

"What you don't know who Master Vexus is"

"Uhhh duh that's what I just said"

Vexus held out his hand and blasted Kyle in the chest throwing him back in through a wall of a nearby building.

"You Skullgar failed me"

"But Master Vexus I tried to beat him he was too strong I don't know where his power came from but I…. I couldn't beat it"

Almost as soon as Skullgar ended his sentence Vexus backhanded him sending him to the ground. Then held out his hand changing Skullgar back into the Skeleborgs he had molded him from and trapped them in the containment jar. Vexus turned to where Kyle was pulling himself out of the building.

"I don't know who you are but your GOING DOWN"

"You don't even understand the power you have do you"

"What…. what do you mean"

"You have the power of one of the strongest warriors in history and you don't even know how to use it properly"

"Hey how do you know so much about my power"

"Hehe your power what a laughable concept you wouldn't know power if it bit you in your rear, you are but one of 6 Elements I will tell you who to seek out in order to have any sort of a chance against me, Seek out the one called Flabber he resides in Hillhurst in Charterville Find him and tell him I have returned, heh he thought he sealed me but NOW I AM BACK AND HERE TO END THIS PLANET"

Vexus disappeared and Left Kyle standing there confused all to hell.

Who is this Flabber that Vexus told Kyle to seek out what possible help could he give the confused teenager to find out read Chapter 2 of The Chronicles of the Borg coming soon…


	2. The Phantasm of Hill Hurst

Chronicles of the Borg

Chapter 2

Previously: In the last Chapter of Chronicles of the Borg we met Kyle the boy with what seemed to be many problems, as his day went on we discovered why School was closed down, What the Borg's were and why Kyle resented them so much, shortly after Kyle left with his Best Friend Jordan to head out for a party that some friends of there's were holding out of town. As they arrived they had some laughs and a lot of fun, but as usual someone had to ruin it by being stupid and heading into some abandoned cave's as they did one of them stumbled upon a large tomb and curiosity got the better of him and he opened it, what lie inside slaughtered him instantly, Shortly after the beast that had gotten Johnny came upon the other two and killed them as well. Now this beast known as Vexus has returned and slaughtered several people he has also created a warrior General to aide him who goes by the name of Skullgar, as Vexus created his empire again after countless generations we go back to Kyle who has discovered the Shadow Bonder and using its power he defeated Globarat the first of Vexus's monster's and after a brief encounter with Vexus, Vexus told Kyle of Flabber and that he would have to Find him for Vexus and tell him that he had returned and this time he would kill everyone and everything in the universe and would never be stopped. Who is Flabber and what importance is he to defeating Vexus to find out keep reading.

DING DING DING…. Kyle Rolled over and once again switched off his alarm clock, as he lay there he thought about what had happened two days earlier "Was it all a dream" Kyle thought to himself then that his parents hadn't believed Diane's story about how Kyle had thrown her across Stoughton with his shadow to them it just wasn't possible, and when they saw the Shadow Borg on the TV Fighting Skullgar Roger, Kyle's father

Mentioned that this town needed more like him and that it also may have been staged for publicity. Dawn Kyle's mother did not however agree with Roger's second statement and had argued she had driven by there and seen part of the battle so she told him that it couldn't have possibly been staged because of all the damage that had been done to the town. Kyle stood up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes "Dumb Lizard Freak my back still hurts from that" Kyle stood up and went out of the room sitting on the couch he flipped on the TV on as the moment was a story about the Shadow Borg and how the town had there very own Super hero, the anchorwoman stepped out and sat down and ruffled some papers before starting to speak.

"Just a few days ago a creature unseen before by any of us was attacking the town, but thanks to a mysterious being who calls himself the Shadow Borg, the town avoided true disaster, but all we can really wonder is WHO is the Shadow Borg and why did he make it his business to stop this invader. Sadly we may never know, but in other news the peril that has been plaguing Monona Grove seems to have ceased but whatever it was that tore through the small town is said to be tremendously powerful"

As Kyle watched the screen he began smiling heh something tore through Monona Grove huh well this might be fun after all Kyle stood up and walked into the Kitchen calling up Jordan he stood there and waited for him to answer after a few minutes The answering machine picked up and Kyle spoke. "Yo Jordan it's me Kyle cancel today's plans I have to go into Monona Grove for a bit I'll be back in around 4 or 5 so I'll call you on my cell when I am on my way back okay, alright man later" Kyle punched the button and hung up setting the phone back on the receiver he quickly got dressed and headed into the garage slipping on his shoes he opened the garage door and hopped in his truck which was parked next to his mother's Van Kyle shut the Garage Door and turned the Key in the ignition as the truck roared to life Kyle thought he saw somebody standing by the tree outside his house but as he looked a second time he didn't see anybody "Weird" Kyle pulled out and then drove out of the driveway as he pulled out onto the street he noticed the street's were unusually dead, as Kyle came to main street he saw absolutely no cars coming or going it was as if everybody had stopped what they were normally to be doing. "That's even weirder" Kyle drove down the street and turned on the radio 94.1 was still going to Kyle thought to himself Must be just Stoughton then Kyle drove past Kwik Trip on his way out of town and looked at the usually busy store the lights were off and nobody was there "What the fuck" Kyle said as then Johnny Danger came on the radio interrupting a song and said with worry in his voice.

"If there is anybody out there please come in I don't know what but everybody is disappearing its as if there being absorbed or something it seems too science fictiony but with the arrival of the Borg's I really have no problems but please we need help the swat Borgs are unable to discover what it is but whatever it is that is taking these people can't be seen, PLEASE if somebody is out there come help me"

Then as Johnny finished his last words there was a loud crash as then Johnny screamed into the Mike and Kyle had to turn down the radio "what the hell" Kyle quickly popped a U turn and came back around "I Guess whatever it is in Monona will have to wait" Kyle then sped off down the street.

Meanwhile…

Vexus entered his chamber and looked around "SKULLGAR" his voice boomed through his chamber as he walked through Skullgar entered from an opposite room and said with a stern voice.

"What do you want my Master"

"I want you to find me another item that will be suitable to change into a creature for my Army"

"Huh but don't you have enough already"

"I Want this creature that is terrorizing Madison as we speak it seems to be capturing people in a most curious way, now go seek this creature out and bring it to me I want to speak with whatever it is"

"Very well master I shall be off then"

"Wait… take a battalion of Skeleborgs with you, you may need them if the Shadow Borg interferes again"

"Yes as you wish Master Vexus"

Skullgar then Turned and left the room as he did he entered the chamber where Vexus kept the Skeleborgs summoning jar. Skullgar picked up the jar and summoned up 20 Skeleborgs, as they appeared Skullgar then teleported to Madison with them.

Meanwhile…

Kyle looked around still not seeing anybody let alone Cops he sped down the highway headed for Madison "I Should hopefully be there in about 5 minutes" Kyle said to himself as he listened to the Breaking Benjamin CD he had popped in. Kyle looked out the window as he sped down the highway at around 95 MPH soon he came to Madison the streets were emptier then Stoughton's "Wow now I'm definitely worried" Kyle looked around as he came towards the 94.1 studio as Kyle pulled into the parking lot he jumped out and looked around again there was a dead silence in the air, "okay now Im tweaking out" Kyle then went up to the door and pushing it open he walked inside slowly so as to avoid anything that may want to eat him.

Meanwhile back in Stoughton…

Jordan rolled around on his bed trying to think of something that he could tell his dad to let him stay home, I Could just say I don't feel good Jordan thought for a minute and then remembered that school hadn't been reopened yet. Jordan sat up and rubbed his eyes walking out into the hallway he didn't see any of his family as he usually did in the morning "That's weird" Jordan then checked his cell and saw that he had a voicemail from Kyle, so he flipped his phone open and listened to the message. "Whew I actually thought I was gonna have to get out of bed to find out I didn't have to" Jordan slouched back to his room plopped down covered up and went back to sleep.

Meanwhile in Madison…

Kyle walked up the corridor leading towards the main broadcasting room as he looked ahead he saw that there looked as though there were bullet holes in the wall "What the hell" Kyle then looked up ahead some more and saw that the door to the broadcasting room had been torn open straight off its hinges "This is so stupid it's like a scene from a bad horror movie" Kyle slowly walked into the room and looked around "heh I guess it's time for me to do something stupid" Kyle then hollered at the top of his lungs "IS ANYBODY STILL ALIVE" as he finished his sentence he heard hushing coming from underneath a desk, Kyle knelt down and looked under "Huh are you Johnny Danger" The man slowly replied.

"Yes who are you"

"My name is Kyle I'm here to help where is the thing that took everybody"

"I…. I…don't know it left just a few minutes ago"

"Yes I kind of figured that but what I want to know is WHERE did it go"

As Kyle asked his Question he saw Johnny looking up at something Kyle had seen enough horror movies to know what that meant so he slowly stood and turned and felt a sharp sting as a javelin punctured his left arm causing him to fall to the ground "OW WHAT THE FUCK" as Kyle looked up he saw a man standing there with blue armor he held a Javelin which was still attached to Kyle's left arm "Who the fuck are you" Kyle then felt pressure as the man pushed harder on his Javelin imbedding it deeper into Kyle's arm.

"My name is of no concern to you"

"The Fuck it isn't"

Kyle concentrated for a second and his shadow extended outwards wrapping around the mans legs, it threw him back into the wall. Kyle stood up and pulled out the javelin throwing it to the ground in front of the strange man. As Kyle stood up fully he held out his hand called out. "SHADOW BONDER" A jolt of black electricity flew down his arm and formed into his shadow bonder Kyle then held it above his head and called out "SHADOW BLAST" His Shadow bonder began to emit a strange light as Kyle's shadow molded up his body and wrapped around him, it then molded into the Familiar black and red armor that Kyle had seen before and he soon was the Shadow Borg. Standing there Kyle looked at Johnny Danger who was shit struck with awe and in his darker voice that Kyle had when he was the Shadow Borg, Kyle spoke to him. "You Have to get out of here" the Shadow Borg turned to The man in Blue who had already grabbed his Javelin and ran at Him Kyle quickly held out his hand and caught the Javelin so as to avoid being impaled through the chest. Kyle grabbed his other hand on and held there and he felt himself being pushed back Man this guy is really strong Kyle then felt his legs trip out from underneath him and he fell to the ground rolling as he hit he looked over and saw the Javelin had impaled the ground right near where his head had been. "Whew" Kyle kicked the man in the gut and hopped up "SHADOW SABRE" Kyle called out as he rose his arm up to his face his trusty Shadow Sabre appeared and he ran at the man he connected Blade with Javelin and they pushed against each other after a few seconds Kyle began pushing the man back as he did the man began laughing.

"Ugh…what's so funny"?

"It's funny how you have the power of the Shadow Borg but you have no idea in a frozen hell on as to how to USE IT"

"WHAT"

"FREEZE IN HELL"

The man kicked Kyle in the chest pushing him back and pulled out a jar opening it a net shot out and wrapped around him pulling him into the jar and closing as it shut the man began to laugh, as he turned and began to walk out of the building he smiled to himself

"Hey you there"

"What do you want"?

"My name is Skullgar and I am here to recruit you for Vexus's army"

"I work alone, and as you can tell I'm doing a pretty good job on my own"

"You have no choice"

"Oh but I do"

"Huh what do you mean"?

"I will show you"

The Man held up the Jar again and opened it the same familiar net shot out and wrapped around Skullgar pulling him and his Skeleborgs into the jar it closed and the man laughed.

Inside the jar…

Kyle opened his eyes and looked around "What the hell is this" Kyle stood up he was still the Shadow Borg as he started walking he felt like he was being watched. "What a weird place…" Kyle then thought to himself Is it really possible I got sucked into a jar Kyle pondered it for a second and then said "Yep it is definitely possible to get sucked into a jar" Kyle then heard screaming and looked around, he then looked up and saw Skullgar soaring towards the ground "HOLY SHI…" Kyle was hit head on by Skullgar as he plummeted into the ground. "Oh you fat bastard" Skullgar was dizzy from the fall but regained his consciousness a few seconds later looking at Kyle he jumped back drew his Skull Sabre and ordered his Skeleborgs to attack… a few minutes later when Skullgar finally realized his Skeleborgs had been destroyed when they hit the ground he was infuriated. "Listen Skullgar if we want to get out of here then we have to not fight for a bit and find a way out of here"

"Now why would I want to help you Shadow Borg" Skullgar looked at Kyle and then ran at him. Kyle moved and clashed his shadow Sabre with Skullgar's Skull Sabre and they pushed against each other for a moment.

"Man you have gotten a bit stronger since we last fought"

"Heh I am made from more Skeleborgs now then I was last time their power makes me what I am"

"Heh kind of sad"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN"

Kyle ducked down punched Skullgar in the gut and then tripped him as he fell Kyle spun and slashed across Skullgar's chest spurting blood and electricity as he fell to the ground. Kyle stood up and held out his sword. "Now that I think about it I don't think I want you hangin around while I try to get out of here, you'll only cause me problems when I get out" Kyle turned and started walking away…

Meanwhile Jordan was sitting in bed thinking about the incident with him and Kyle earlier that week with Kyle becoming the Shadow Borg, so Jordan rolled over and accidentally forgot he was on the edge of the bed and fell off hitting the ground "Ahhh fuck that hurt" Jordan sat up and rubbed his chin, he stood up after that and went into his walk-in closet after a quick change he went outside and hopped in his jeep he pushed the key in the ignition and he drove off for Monona Grove.

Meanwhile…

The man in the Blue armor was still walking through downtown Madison as he looked for more victims he smiled to himself "I cannot believe I captured the Shadow Borg so easily" the man continued walking until he came to a large Blue black Motor Cycle The man hopped on and sped off he was headed straight for Monona Grove.

Jordan drove down the highway looking around as he did "Where is everybody" Jordan turned on the radio and got nothing he switched over to Z 104 and caught the end of a three days grace song, the news then came on and the anchorman on the radio spoke with worry as he relayed the following message.

"Help we need help in Monona Grove we are Under Attack by some creature in Red armor we need help please anybody out there come help us the Swat team has been deployed and they haven't been heard from since HELP PLEASE" the radio then went back to the music it had been playing prior to the interruption, Jordan flipped off the radio and sped off down the highway even faster as he sped down the highway he noticed something shiny lying on the ground so quickly he slammed on the breaks and came to a screeching halt as he turned around he drove back over and found a green box sticking out of the concrete

"Damn" Jordan reached into the back of his jeep and smiled "YES" Kyle had forgotten to take his shovel and pick axe when they had gone digging a month earlier. Jordan grabbed the pickaxe and hacked at the ground until the box came loose it was a box almost exactly like the one Kyle had found but this one was green with strange writing on it. Jordan hopped back in his Jeep spun around and drove off again for Monona Grove the Box sat safely on the passenger seat.

Meanwhile Kyle was still walking around aimlessly looking for a way out of the stupid jar. As he came to a series of doors he couldn't figure out which one to go through so he just picked using eenie meenie miny moe and went in the second from center door as he opened it and stepped in he fell down a huge hole. "WHAT THE FUCK KINDA PLACE IS THIS" Kyle turned and found a large hole in the wall so just to be safe he drew his shadow blaster and held it up activating his Shadow Sensor's he slowly stepped in looking around he saw it was a series of tunnels dug under the surface "This is so gay this place is fucking huge" Kyle then could've sworn he saw movement from the corner of his eye he thought he saw a large creature slither around a corner. So just to be safe Kyle went and took the other tunnel.

Meanwhile Jordan was finally entering Monona Grove as he did he saw a trail of destruction and death as people lay slain where they stood "ugh this is bullshit when I find out who did this I swear I'll kill them" Jordan then got his wish as he came over the train tracks and a man in red armor blasted the tires out on his jeep causing him to go flying through the windshield breaking his seat belt and throwing him into the ground as he did so the green box went flying with him it landed right next to him and began to glow as it did Jordan heard someone speaking to him. Use your mind and concentrate use your mind to control nature all you must do is concentrate as Jordan heard this he turned and saw the man in red armor walking towards him so Jordan began to concentrate and a tree seemingly came to life it whipped the man in the chest and sent him flying backwards and through a warehouse wall Jordan heard shelves falling over as the sound of him grunting and hitting the wall slowly ended. Jordan then looked down as the box began to glow it molded into a black and green bonder it looked like Kyle but didn't have the horns on top and a normal Visor Jordan picked it up and since he had seen what Kyle he figured he would wing it "Umm ohhh I got it BIO BLAST" Jordan held it up above his head and the Bonder activated a bright light engulfed Jordan and blinded the man in red armor. The tree Jordan had used before molded to his body and became black and Green armor that looked a lot like his Bio Bonder and as the Light stopped shining Jordan laughed and said "YEAH NOW LETS DO THIS" Jordan ran at the man socking him in the chest causing sparks to fly as he knocked him backwards and through the other wall of the warehouse. Jordan then looked at the weapons his Bio Borg had and he laughed "BIO WHIP LASH" a large whip popped out of his arm and extended into a thorny whip, Jordan then proceeded to wrap the whip around the man in red armor's arm he pulled the whip tight and threw the man into the air. "NOW LETS END IT" Jordan drew his Bio Blaster and held it up but just as he was about to fire a large blast hit the ground near him and threw Jordan to the ground. As Jordan looked around he saw a man in Blue armor pull up on a large blue motorcycle he held a javelin in one hand and a blaster in the other. "What the who are you?" The man stepped off the motorcycle and approached the man in red armor

"Are you okay Trax"?

"Yeah thank you for the aid Sek"

"Anytime now let us destroy this fool so we may proceed to our goal"

"Yes LETS"

The Two Trax (red armor) and Sek (Blue Armor) ran at Jordan Sek drew his Javelin and Trax drew an axe as Jordan drew his trusty Bio Whip he caught Sek and was hit in the chest by Trax's Axe Spark flew as Jordan was thrown to the ground, the force of the impact having caused him to drop his bio whip. As Jordan looked up he saw the two regrouping. Oh man this is definetly not good

As Jordan battled Sek and Trax outside Kyle was still inside searching for a way out of the jar, as he roamed around what seemed to be a never ending forest he came to a large hill and as he looked up towards the top he saw what appeared to be an opening "oh yeah if that's what I think it is then I'm going for it" Kyle dashed up the hill and after a few minutes of running he made it and grabbed on as he did he felt strange then a bright light hit him in the face and as he regained his focus he could see he was outside. As he stood there he heard a familiar voice.

"Kyle what are you doing here man"

"What Jordan where the hell did you come from a few minutes ago I was in Madison fighting that blue creep over there and now I'm here what the hell"

"Dude it's been over 2 hours since you left man it's 7:38 right now and if you haven't noticed we have company"

Jordan motioned over towards Sek and Trax who were in battle positions Jordan looked back at Kyle who was now examining Jordan's armor.

"Nice armor dude where did you find it"

"I was driving down here and I saw this green object in the road so I stopped and dug it up, it looked just like the box that you had found before you became the shadow Borg so I pretty much winged it and heh I guess I can control nature now here check this out" Jordan held out his hand and his Bio Whip appeared.

"Nice dude check this out" Kyle held his hand up to his face and his Shadow Sabre appeared in his hand, "All right you ready, oh and by the way I'm taking The Blue Guy"

"Go for it buddy Trax is all mine"

Jordan and Kyle then rushed forward with their weapons drawn Sek and Trax also ran towards them their Axe and Javelin ready for action. They clashed with explosive proportions as Kyle and Sek began their struggle as The Shadow Sabre and Sek's Javelin collided (Sek has a funny name hehe), as Kyle and Sek began fighting Jordan and Trax engaged Jordan dodged his axe as he swung it over head Jordan then slashed twice at Trax's Chest causing Sparks to fly as he stumbled back before going to attack again. Sek went to kick Kyle in the gut but Kyle grabbed his foot and threw him backwards into the ground, as Kyle prepared to stab at him with his Shadow Sabre Sek Rolled to avoid it and proceeded to kick Kyle in the chest, Kyle Stumbled back and they engaged again as Sek Hopped up.

"Well your not bad Sek"

"Neither are you Shadow Borg"

" Heh LETS FINISH THIS"

"YES LETS"

Kyle and Sek engaged once more… as Jordan and Trax's fight became a one sided brawl Jordan had quickly turned the tables on his foe as Trax was now dripping black blood as he was barely able to stand as Jordan went for the finishing blow as large gust appeared before him and threw Jordan to the ground, as Jordan looked up to see what had caused his falling on the ground he saw none other then Vexus standing before him.

"Ahhh good to see the Bio Borg is back and in action as well"

"Shut up Vexus you don't deserve to be here so just back off"

"Hah such enthusiasm from such a young mind I'm sure this won't take long"

"VEXUS"

Vexus glanced over and saw Kyle rushing towards him this Shadow Blaster drawn and aimed straight for his face as Kyle got within close range firing distance Vexus ducked and threw a powerful surge of energy into Kyle gut causing him to be thrown back and through a few parked cars. Jordan looked on at Vexus's terrible power.

"What the hell"

"You like my power"

"No, but I don't like your smell much either"

"INSOLENT WRETCH YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS"

Vexus held out his hand and Sek and Trax began to hover into the air, after a few seconds they circled around in the air and molded together into a Violet Knight as the Knight landed Vexus began to laugh.

"Whats so Funny Vexus"

"Why the Looks on your faces when I crush you"

"You won't get that chance"

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure Shadow Borg"

Vexus turned and disappeared having teleported back to his underground bunker and having left the Violet Knight Sektrax behind to finish them off. Sektrax drew his weapon a large double side battle-axe and he proceeded to rush Kyle and Jordan. Kyle had just gotten back over to where Jordan was standing when he felt the collision of the battle-axe and his chest it threw him into the air and he landed hard on his back, Jordan went in almost as soon as Kyle was struck and went for his face but Sektrax simply grabbed hold of his Bio Whip and threw him threw the air as well only this time Jordan went through a nearby wall.

"Man this fucker's strong"

"No kidding hey I have an idea on as to how we can put this guy down"

"Shoot"

"Listen up then because this will only work if we work together"

"I'm listening say the damn plan already"

"Okay we have to combine your Shadow Sabre with my Bio Whip I think that might do it"

"Sounds like a plan bud lets do it"

Kyle stood up and drew his Shadow Sabre Jordan hopped up and summoned his Bio Whip Jordan then leapt up into the air and landed down by Kyle the duo then proceeded to combine there weapons into something that they hoped would end Sektrax and save there asses. When the Shadow Sabre and Bio Whip had finished combining they formed into a Bio Sabre that Jordan said Kyle could use to finish him off.

"Thanks bro lets do it"

Kyle ran forward and connected the Bio Sabre with Sektrax's large battle axe after a few seconds Kyle pushed harder and threw the axe out of Sektrax's grip it spun through the air and landed in the ground Kyle then slashed at Sektrax twice with powerful charge's that caused blood and sparks to fly as Sektrax fell to the ground and exploded in a heap of Blood and metal. Kyle turned and walked back over to where Jordan was and said to him.

"You have to drive me back to Madison so I can get my truck"

"Heh even after a fight your still as goofy as ever"

"You betcha"

Kyle and Jordan powered down from the Borg powers and hopped in Jordan's jeep they then drove off towards Madison.

Vexus paced back and forth in his underground layer Those fools are beginning to learn the ways of there ancestors, I cannot allow this Vexus blasted a hole in the wall and then saw a large rat in the hole so he walked over calmly and snatched up the rat and in one gulp tossed it into his jowls swallowing it whole. Vexus turned and walked over to where his Skeleborgs were nursing a badly injured Skullgar,

"Master Vexus I am truly sorry for failing you please do not end my life"

"No need to worry my fine example"

"What do you mean fine example"

"I'm so glad you asked"

Vexus held out his hand and a red aura appeared in it he shot out a red beam that wrapped around Skullgar as it did he drew him up into the air and fully healed him and added a few modifications to his armor. Unlike before Skullgar now had long pointed spikes on his shoulders large fangs capable of tearing flesh, his sword was also powered up, Skullgar's right hand had been transformed into a large bloody claw. Skullgar stood there his eyes blood red.

"Master my…my power this is unbelievable"

"Heh I'm glad you approve now we must help out Sektrax"

"But The Shadow Borg and Bio Borg destroyed them"

"You think they did but that was but a mere ploy to trick them into thinking they had defeated him"

"I see"

"Now let us go bring ten Skeleborgs with"

"Why only ten"

"Because with your new powers even if the Bio and Shadow Borg's arrive we will STOMP THEM"

"Ahhh I understand"

"Let us go now"

Vexus turned and teleported himself Skullgar and the ten Skeleborgs to where Sektrax had been lying bleeding badly as he thought to himself whether or not he would die. As Vexus arrived Sektrax looked at him and asked.

"Who are you"

"I am the one who created you"

"You didn't create me you molded us together against our will"

"Heh and out came close to destroying the Shadow and Bio Borg's did you not"

"I guess but what does that have to do with anything"

"You are about to become as strong as my loyal subject Skullgar here"

"Ugh…fine"

"I'm glad to see you agree"

Vexus held out his hand and the familiar red aura surrounded it once more Sektrax began floating up into the air his body morphing into a stronger faster deadlier creation. When the smoke cleared Sektrax stood there still in his dark violet colored armor but with major modifications to it he now had a huge blade on his back a samurai style helmet and samurai style armor, he also had a horn sticking out from his forehead. Sektrax observed himself and then looked at Vexus.

"I guess you were right I feel far more powerful now then I did before"

"Good now go I want you and Skullgar to destroy the town called Oregon go leave nothing in your path"

"Very well"

"Fine but no this Vexus I am not your slave"

"It does not matter whether you want to or not the fact of the matter is I AM STRONGER THEN YOU and I will not hesitate to destroy you"

"Whatever"

Vexus then turned and disappeared leaving the ten Skeleborgs behind with the newly modified Skullgar and Sektrax. Sektrax looked at Skullgar and said with a smirk.

"So are you ready to cause some death and destruction"

"Heheh I was BORN ready"

Skullgar and Sektrax then began to make there way towards Oregon by way of teleportation, as they appeared Sektrax smiled.

"Heh I haven't been here yet"

They both chuckled and began firing sending out the Skeleborgs to attack anybody they saw including The Shadow and Bio Borg's if they showed up to stop them. The Skeleborgs quickly rushed off blasting people after 5 minutes they had killed over 57 people. Skullgar and Sektrax split up and began firing at cars as they tried desperately to get away from them the explosions were loud and could be seen from Stoughton. Kyle and Jordan were already entering Madison as the explosions were seen off in the distance. As they stopped Kyle stepped out and said "Dude what the hell is going on in Oregon and why the hell can I see the explosions from here in Madison" Jordan shrugged and then BAM another explosion tore through Oregon Kyle and Jordan quickly got in there vehicles and Drove off towards Oregon.

"Hey Sektrax watch this one"

"What is it now"

Skullgar blasted a near bye semi that was headed out of town and it was an oil truck so it exploded in a huge blaze of fire the man inside was instantly incinerated, as Skullgar and Sektrax began laughing they saw two trucks pull up a black jeep and a rust bucket ford with a camper on the back. Kyle and Jordan hopped out of their vehicles and held out there hands without a second thought they both called out.

"Shadow Bonder"

"Bio Bonder"

The Familiar Green and Black bonders appeared in their hands and they both held them up above their heads each calling out.

"SHADOW BLAST"

"BIO BLAST"

In an instant the two teens had been transformed into The Shadow Borg and Bio Borg. Kyle drew his Shadow Sabre and Jordan drew his Bio Bow (The Equivalent to Kyle's shadow blaster) and Jordan began firing at them while Kyle rush Sektrax Who clashed weapons with him using the large violet blade on his back he quickly overpowered Kyle and threw him backwards to the ground but as he stepped up to stab him one of the arrows from Jordan's Bio Bow made impact on his chest causing him to stumble back. Skullgar was quick to rush Jordan who quickly grabbed his Bio whip and struck it across Skullgar's chest sparks flew as he toppled backwards and landed on his back. Kyle hopped up and Socked Sektrax in the jaw knocking him back then kicked him in the gut before slashing across his chest with his Shadow Sabre causing Sektrax to spit out blood and fall back Kyle went into stab him and end it but Sektrax rolled over and swung his sword at him the sword made contact with Kyle's armor and shattered the spot it hit causing blood and Sparks to fly as The blade impaled Kyle through his stomach causing him to spit up blood in his helmet. Kyle stumbled back and nearly fell over Sektrax went into finish him off when another arrow made contact with His chest throwing him back to the ground, Kyle looked over at Jordan who gave him two thumbs up and Kyle smile in the helmet before saying.

"Dude lets combine our weapons and end this fight"

"Lets do it"

Kyle Threw his shadow Sabre into the air and Jordan threw his Bio Whip into the air the weapons made contact and fused together into the Bio Sabre Kyle caught it and charged it up he then let loose two powerful slashes at Sektrax's chest causing Blood and sparks to fly as Sektrax fell backwards and exploded in a large blaze of fire, blood, sparks and metal. Kyle dropped the Bio Sabre and fell to the ground he powered down and was still bleeding Jordan ran over to him and tried to wake him up.

"Kyle c'mon man wake up"

Jordan then scooped Kyle up in his arms and put him in his jeep's back seat ignoring the fact that he was bleeding all over his seat Jordan sped off towards the Stoughton Hospital.

Meanwhile Skullgar stood up and smashed the jar that held the population of Madison and Stoughton as well as Cottage Grove the people spread out across the towns and appeared in the spots where they had been prior to being captured by the jar. As Jordan sped into town he forgot to power down and pulled up to the emergency entrance at the hospital Jordan grabbed Kyle out of the back seat by now Kyle had passed out from lack of blood and Jordan ran inside still in Borg form as he rounded the corner one of the doctors saw him and quickly Grabbed a stretcher, from there out Jordan didn't power down for fear that someone would recognize him Jordan followed them to the room and watched until they pulled the curtain over to signal that it was no longer time to watch them. Jordan paced back and forth for a few minutes before he decided to go out to his jeep He then drove home (Which was right down the hill) and parked his Jeep outside Jordan stepped out and looked around powering down he went up stairs and told his parents what happened to Kyle.

Meanwhile…

Skullgar entered The Chamber cautiously so as not to be seen by Vexus, as he did he didn't see any sign of his master, so Skullgar entered and sat down as he sat down he saw the door open and there was a not too happy Vexus.

"You failed me again Skullgar"

"Master I tried to defeat them but they were too strong for us Sektrax managed to Badly wound the Shadow Borg before being destroyed but that was about the only true damage done in that fight"

"You still retreated you could have stayed and ended the Bio Borg but no you chose to retreat and come here HOW DARE YOU DEFILE MY NAME WITH YOUR STUPIDIDITY"

"Master please"

"Don't master Please me Skullgar you are done as far as I am concerned leave because you are not worth the time it would take for me to destroy you"

"But Master please…I know the identity of the Shadow Borg"

"I said LEA…. Wait what"

"I know the identity of the Shadow Borg I know who it is"

"Yes I got that part now who is it"

"His name is Kyle, I found out his name because when he was struck in the stomach The Bio Borg yelled his name because apparently they are friends"

"Interesting perhaps you aren't completely useless after all"

"Yes and the best part is, is that he is in the hospital due to his injuries"

"Good work Skullgar I guess you may stay after all"

"Thank you Master"

So the Shadow Borg has slipped up after all, this is perfect I can find out where he lives and then crush him not physically but mentally by destroying his family

Vexus smashed a hole in the wall as he smiled an evil grin, Skullgar backed away slowly as Vexus began laughing, and although Skullgar had a pretty good idea about why he was laughing he still couldn't figure out why he had put the hole in the wall.

Meanwhile…

Kyle awoke three hours later; he was lying in the hospital bed his wound had been stitched up and his parents sat in the chairs watching him. As Kyle awoke his Mother ran over and hugged him.

"Mom I'm okay"

"I thought you were dead"

"Yeah so did I"

"Well bud it's good to see your okay"

Kyle looked at his father who stood there smiling at him, he then looked at his mother and smiled at them as he reached out and hugged both of them. Kyle then threw the blanket that was over him off and stood up pulling the I.V out of his arm Kyle went with his parents and left the hospital after checking out and getting his clothes. Kyle sat down and said to his parents.

"I'm still a little dizzy"

"That's probably the Anesthetic"

"Probably"

They then drove home and as they pulled in the driveway they helped Kyle upstairs setting him on his bed Kyle fell asleep almost instantly, his parent's left his room and went out to watch the news.

Meanwhile…

Jordan was playing Halo 5 on the X-box 360 Platinum, as he played he wondered to himself about the fact that playing this game is similar to what he does in real life. The Alien's were powerful and evil and ugly too, As Jordan wondered this he heard his little brother Tim walk into the room turning around he pointed at him and yelled.

"GET THE HELL OUT"

Tim turned around and took off at full speed and ran into the computer room. Jordan went back to his game usually he and Kyle would play and Jordan would be getting pissed at Kyle for being captain cheap ass, as Jordan sat there he wondered what would have happened had he not of been there to save Kyle. Then Jordan shrugged and went off into another part of his house and went to sleep.

As Jordan slept Kyle woke to the sounds of a struggle as he sat up he heard someone screaming fuck you really loud and then he heard someone else a certain someone he didn't want to see or hear in his home. Kyle stood up and ran out into the living room their Skullgar and several Skeleborgs had his father held up to the wall Kyle instantly said fuck it and held out his hand.

"Shadow Bonder"

The Familiar Black and Red Device appeared in his hand and he held it above his head as he called out,

"SHADOW BLAST"

Kyle noticed as he said this a spark come from the bonder but it began emitting the same light it has done before and Kyle's shadow molded up his body and became his armor however the spot where Kyle had been stabbed before was bare the armor hadn't recovered at all, Kyle looked down at it and said. "WHAT THE FUCK" Skullgar had been smiling at him since he powered up. Kyle drew his Shadow Sabre and said,

"Let him Go Skullgar it's me you want"

"Actually not this time Shadow Borg see you later"

Skullgar then disappeared in a puff of black smoke with the Skeleborgs and his father; Kyle fell to his knees and powered down he began to cry.

"No dad why how could I have let this happen…Wait a second…That guy Vexus mentioned before what was his name…FLABBER yeah I'm sure that was it"

Kyle hopped up and grabbed the phone punching in Jordan's number he waited a few minutes before Jordan answered.

"Dude my dad was just captured"

"What"

"My dad was taken by Skullgar"

"Dude where did he take him"

"How the fuck should I know"

"I'll be over in 5 minutes alright"

"What were you doing just now"?

"Oh I wasn't doing anything…ya know just sleeping"

"Oh sorry but this is kinda important and there's something fucked up with my Shadow Bonder"

"Weird as in Fucked up weird or as in hey I just smoked a bag of weed weird"

"Fucked up weird"

"Okay well I'll be there in a few minutes"

"Okay see you then"

Click

Kyle set the phone back on the holder and went into his room grabbing his AC DC Shirt, black pants and Black Shoes he ran out the door. As he got outside he saw a note on the ground as he picked it up the note read…

Dear Kyle/Shadow Borg,

If you haven't noticed I have taken your father hostage and will only give him to you if you surrender to me. You have two days to decide or he will be terminated this is your only warning, two days from now meet Myself and Skullgar in Middleton or your precious father will be killed. That is all,

Your Worst Enemy,

Vexus

Kyle Punched the wall and crumpled the note Dammit how did they find out about me being the Shadow Borg Kyle then remembered during there fight with Sektrax when Jordan had seen him get struck he yelled out his name No, Jordan did this Kyle shook his head and punched the wall again as he did he saw Jordan pull up Kyle ran over and handed him the note, Jordan read the note and looked at him wide eyed.

"This isn't good Kyle"

"No it's not"

"Are you going to do it"?

"I have no choice it's either I give up or he kills my dad and I love my father too much to trade his life for some stupid power, it's just not worth it"

"That's the smartest thing I have ever heard you say"

"Shut up"

Together

"Heheehehe"

"Well so what's the game plan"?

"We have two days to train until we go and save my dad"

"Now you're talking like the old Kyle"

Kyle smiled and gave Jordan the pound before hopping in his truck and saying to Jordan

"Park your jeep over there and get in we have someone we have to go see"

"Who"

"Somebody who might be able to help us"

"What's this person's name"

"Flabber"

"Flabber…. DUDE that's the creepy phantom dude from Beetleborgs you mean to tell me that he really exists"

"That's what Vexus told me a few days ago"

"Well lets get going then"

"Right off to Hill-Hurst then"

Kyle flipped the radio onto 94.1 and drove off Apparently Johnny danger didn't take too long to get back on the air. Kyle and Jordan drove out of town and drove for several hours as they drove They took turns switching having only seen Hill Hurst in Beetle Borgs they hadn't the greatest idea on as to where to go but they had a decent idea so they followed the GPS Navigation system Kyle had had installed in his truck. It said about another 45 minutes until reaching destination. Kyle took the last 30 minutes then after another half hour they made the final turn as Kyle looked at the clock it was only 10:49 at night as He pulled in as the two stepped out of his truck Kyle hopped in the camper part and grabbed some Pepsi he had saved from the party and tossed one to Jordan and they went up the stairs as they did Jordan thought he had seen someone watching them but he shook it off and they continued on Kyle opened the door and went in. as they walked in Kyle dropped his jaw and said.

"Dude it looks just like it did in the show this is awesome"

"Yeah it truly is"

"WHO GOES THERE"

"Who said that"?

Just then a large man dressed like Dracula came running around the corner he had a blood lust look in his eyes and as soon as he saw Jordan and Kyle decided to bolt towards them Kyle and Jordan split up and ran in different directions Kyle went up the stairs and Jordan ran through the Living room as he ran through he tripped over what appeared to be a stool sitting there Jordan fell face first into the Organ sitting against the wall and hitting three specific Keys the Organ began to shake then all of a sudden a blue man dressed like Elvis and looked like Jay Leno landed in front of him Jordan was wide eyed staring at the stretching figure before him.

"Well thanks for letting me out of the Organ…umm who are you anyway"

"My name's Jordan it's a pleasure to meet you Flabber"

"How do you know my name"

"The Show Beetle Borgs"

"…. The…Beetle Borgs"

As Flabber thought for a minute he started to cry as he started to Kyle ran around the corner and turned around socking the Vampire in the face breaking one of his fangs and slicing Kyle's hand up top wide open, when he turned around and saw Flabber the first thing he asked was.

"Hey what's wrong"?

"Drew, Jo, Roland how could they do something so selfless"

"What you mean the original Borgs"

"Yes"

"What happened"?

"They gave their young lives to seal Vexus in that Tomb"

"….."

"…"

"It's all right they did it not because they had to but because they wanted to"

"I see "

"Well who are you guys"?

"My name's Kyle and he's Jordan"

"Well Kyle it's a pleasure to meet you and Jordan same to you"

"It's a pleasure Flabber"

"Well you guys got me out of the Organ so what's up I suspect that there must be trouble eh"

"Yeah Vexus is back"

"Ugh…did you say. …Vexus"

"Yeah but don't worry watch this"

Kyle and Jordan stood side by side and held out there hands, they then each called out

"SHADOW BONDER"

"BIO BONDER"

The Green and Black Bonder of Jordan's appeared in his hand and the Black and Red one in Kyle's hand they then each held them up above there heads.

"SHADOW BLAST"

"BIO BLAST"

A large flash of light lit up the room and Flabber shielded his eyes from it when the light was gone after a few moments The Shadow Borg and Bio Borg Stood in there places Flabber nearly shit himself when he saw the Shadow Borg.

"Wh…what how did you find the Shadow Bonder"

"I tripped over it in the woods"

"Hmmmm and how did you find the Bio Bonder"

"Saw it on the Highway and dug it up"

"Interesting"

Flabber looked down and saw the Hole in Kyle's armor

"What happened there?"

"I Got Impaled by Sektrax"

"Ahhh I see"

"Is there any way you can fix it"

"Well I can give it a shot"

Flabber held out his hands and a blue puff of dust flew out and repaired the hole in Kyle's armor. Flabber smiled and blew dust off his knuckles before saying.

"SO then Kyle and Jordan What brings you to my humble home"

"Well as Jordan said before Vexus is back, and he took my father, oh and he also told me that he plans to destroy you so you may want to watch out"

"I see well Vexus hasn't changed much then"

"How long have you been in that organ"?

"Hmmm about 5000 years almost ever since Jo, Roland and Drew Sacrificed themselves to put that giant lizard freak away and I hoped it would be for good"

"Well sorry but I guess that just wasn't the case"

"Yeah well so I bet you boys came here for training am I right?"

"Yeah we have only two days before I have to go and Either Surrender to Vexus and Give him my powers or Fight him and possibly lose my Father"

"Hmmm yes that is quite a conundrum isn't it"?

"So Can you help us"

"Yes I suppose I can give you some pointers"

"Great when can we begin we don't have any time to lose"

"Hmmmm We can begin in one hour if that works for you"

"Yeah sounds like a plan lets do it"

"Great well then I have to go round up the other monsters and I'll see you in an hour"

"Cool"

Jordan and Kyle headed out to Kyle's camper truck and turned on his satellite television popping down on the couch and Chair he had in there They popped open Soda's and began watching Beavis and Butthead as they watched and laughed and enjoyed the show they felt happy.

What training does Flabber have in store for our young heroes will they be able to save Kyle's father in time, and Will I ever stop talking in such a low voice, to find out the answers to these troubling questions keep reading Chronicle's of the Borg

Chapter 3 Coming Soon…


	3. The AV's

Chronicles of the Borg

Chapter 3

Previously Kyle and Jordan thwarted the plot of Sektrax and Vexus as they had joined forces to Capture and destroy Madison, Cottage Grove, and Stoughton. During there battle with Sektrax and Skullgar Kyle took heavy damage as he was impaled by Sektrax's sword it had tore through his armor and came out on the other side, after Jordan and Kyle sent Sektrax packing Jordan had to take Kyle to the hospital for his injuries, afterwards as Kyle awoke and was taken home Vexus came up with his new plan to capture Kyle's father and use him to take the boys powers. Now Kyle and Jordan have gone to Hill Hurst in search of Flabber so he may train them to defeat Vexus, although now that they have found him what training does he have in store for them, To find out keep reading Chronicles of the Borg.

Kyle was pacing back and forth awaiting Flabber to come out and greet them "Damn I thought he was supposed to start our training today" as Kyle paced back and forth he saw Jordan walk inside.

"Hey Kyle is Flabber ready to go yet" Jordan looked up at the Paintings on the walls and then glanced up at the stairs creepy as they were with there Cob webs and Eerie presence that they got from the stairs. Just then Flabber appeared in front of them in a puff of Blue smoke.

"Hey Guys are you ready to begin your training, although I must warn you it isn't going to be easy" Flabber crossed his arms and poofed himself into his drill sergeant outfit. "ALLRIGHT YOU MAGGOTS LETS GET TO IT" Kyle and Jordan immediately stood at attention as Flabber walked in front of them. "Now first of today's tasks will be to run 5 miles then return back here afterwards you are to do 200 Hundred pushups sit ups and Jumping Jacks, DO YOU HAVE ANY PROBLEMS WITH THAT" Kyle and Jordan shook there heads no and turned around heading for the door, but as Kyle reached for the handle Flabber stopped him and handed him a backpack he also handed one to Jordan.

"What's this for Flabber" Kyle asked as he unzipped the pack and looked inside, he pulled out several bottles of water and some PB&J's Kyle nodded and smiled at Flabber "Hey thanks for the grub Flab man"

"Don't mention it, NOW GO" Flabber went from his normal monotone voice to his large booming voice again Scaring Kyle and Jordan into running and jumping off the steps and running off Flabber watched them for a few minutes and then turned and closed the door. "AHH well they'll be gone for a couple of hours" Flabber then went back into the living room and plopped himself down on his Chair and fell asleep.

Vexus's hideout

"Skullgar come here at once," Vexus roared as he paced back and forth in his underground bunker.

"Yes master" Skullgar entered the room holding a small black rock in his hand Vexus ignored the fact that Skullgar had a tendency to bring random things back to the base with him, and said to Skullgar.

"We have only one day until we Terminate Kyle's father and we have received no word from him on as to what he is going to do" Vexus had his arms behind his back his hands cupped as he paced back and forth.

"We could always create a monster we have plenty of things here that could be used for it ya know" Skullgar looked around and then held out the rock. "You could fuse the Rock with something and make it into a monster if you want" Vexus reached out and snatched the rock from Skullgar's hands and threw it into a nearby Skeleborg that was unconscious on the ground the rock entered its chest Vexus them fused the rock with the Skeleborgs causing it to mutate into a large Rock Creature (Looked sort of like a Golem)(But made with Black Rocks) it stood there for a minute before saying it's name.

"Jembai" The Golem swayed back and forth as it stood there it drooled a little bit and looked at Vexus "I here to Serve Vexus" Vexus nodded and began smiling.

"Go My Golem Go to Hill-Hurst and deliver this message for me, tell Kyle that he has only one day until he has to make up his mind or we KILL his father understand rock head" Vexus looked at the Golem who nodded slowly and turned to head out the door. Vexus turned back to Skullgar and said "let's See The Shadow Borg Defeat this creature" Vexus began to laugh evilly.

Meanwhile back near Hill Hurst (Approx. 2 ½ miles away)

"Hey Jordan are you getting tired yet" Kyle asked as they jogged slowly on the rocky road that presented itself before them. Jordan was panting hard as they had raced part of the way.

"Yeah I'm just really tired man if I'm right we haven't even gone 3 miles yet" Jordan looked at his watch and it said they had been running for about 2 hours "Dammit at this rate we aren't going to get back in time to get our real training going" Jordan then stopped completely and sat down he pulled out a PB&J and began to enjoy it he pulled out a bottle of water and took a swig as Kyle sat down and they enjoyed a 20 minute lunch they chatted and laughed at each other's comments and then after about 30 minutes they cleaned up and started running again.

"We can do this in 20 minutes dude lets push ourselves as hard as we can" Kyle ran as fast as he could and so did Jordan they ran for about 5 minutes and then slowed down Kyle thought for a minute as he sat down to rest "Shit man I'm so tired" Jordan fell down and they each downed another bottle of water.

23 miles away from Hillhurst

And Closing

The Golem Jembai continued its path towards Hillhurst slowly taking large steps and grunting as it trudged towards the decrepit building.

Hillhurst

Flabber walked back and forth in the house, he was worried to crap about the fact that he knew the golem was coming towards Hillhurst. What do I do, what do I do Flabber started biting his nails as he paced back and forth, "Wait maybe Kyle and Jordan can help me out" Flabber walked to the window and looked outside, I Still can't see them, I hope they hurry up

1 ½ miles away

Kyle and Jordan ate there last sandwich and Jordan pointed out that he could see Hillhurst in the distance, Kyle nodded and drank the last of his water Jordan finished his as well and they both stood up and took off running back towards Hillhurst after about 10 minutes of running they reached the porch and fell over from exhaustion, as they did Flabber came outside and in a panicked voice said to them.

"Guy we have mucho largo problems" Flabber waved his arms in the air and a large bubble appeared it showed Jembai the Golem taking large slow steps towards The direction of Hillhurst "we have to stop it before it reaches Hillhurst" Jordan looked at him and said.

"How are we supposed to take that thing down" Jordan looked back at the bubble. Kyle looked at the ground and said.

"We may not be able to beat this guy" Kyle looked off in the direction the golem was going to be heading from. Flabber jumped up and down and excitedly said.

"We can win with these" Flabber conjured up a bubble that showed two large vehicles one was black red and looked like a big tank the other was large black and green and was more of a fighter jet, "These are your Assault Vehicles or AV's if you will, Kyle yours is called the Shadow Battle tank, and Jordan yours is called the Bio Battle Jet its speed and stealth are great add-ons to your team now to summon them use your Bonders and call out the name of your AV. Kyle stood up and said to Flabber.

"So Like this" Kyle held up his bonder and called out "Shadow Blast" His shadow molded up his body and formed into his armor and then he said as he held up his bonder a second time "Shadow Battle Tank arise" Kyle's shadow flew out from his body, molded up into a huge tank and quickly became a pilot able vehicle Kyle ran over and said "Wow this thing is huge" Kyle jumped up onto the side and then hopped in through the top hatch and closed it behind him, Kyle then put his Shadow Bonder in the activation panel and the Tank instantly powered up, "All right Shadow Battle Tank ready to kick ass" Jordan jumped up and said.

"Holy shit that's awesome let me try" Jordan held out his hand called out bio bonder and his bio bonder appeared in a bolt of green lightning Jordan held it up and called out "Bio Blast" it was then that vine shot out from his body and molded into his armor the Green and Black armor similar to that of camo jacket, Jordan then held up his bonder a second time and called out, "Bio Battle Jet arise" vines shot out from the ground out in front of him and molded into a Large jet with capable speed and firepower. Jordan ran over and the Hatch opened on it and Jordan hopped into the Cockpit as it closed Jordan placed his bonder into the activation panel and the Jet roared to life. Jordan then called out "Lets go teach that bitch a lesson" Jordan lifted up off the ground and flew off towards the Golem's location, Kyle turned and followed him off to do battle with the giant rock golem.

The Giant Golem looked up as a Missile collided with its chest and knocked him to the ground Jembai roared in pain as he made impact. As it stood up blaster fire impacted Jembai breaking off pieces of rock as Jembai let loose a powerful beam towards Jordan's Bio Battle Jet as it flew by at super sonic speed Kyle went in for a head on collision with Jembai's chest and threw him back into the ground Kyle aimed the cannon at Jembai and it began to charge after a few seconds Kyle pressed the big red button and called out "FIRE" a large blue beam was fired into Jembai's chest and he exploded in a giant heap of rock and debris. Jordan landed his jet by the tank and hopped out looked at Kyle's tank he called out.

"Dude we did it" Jordan gave a thumbs up towards The Tank and Kyle opened the top hatch and gave a Thumbs up in return,

Meanwhile as Vexus watched the battle unfold from his big screen monitor he blaster a Skeleborg to ease his pain, and he stood up beginning to pace back and forth he said to himself "how dare that accursed Flabber give them AV's to battle my army this is even more troublesome then I thought" Vexus turned and went into another room, as Vexus went into the room Skullgar thought to himself Maybe we do need him after all Skullgar turned and walked out of the room as well.

Kyle and Jordan high fived Flabber then gave each other the pound as they had just defeated another of Vexus's monsters. "Yeah Flabber you are definitely the ghost with the most goin for ya man" Kyle gave Flabber the pound this time and snapped open his Root beer; Jordan looked at Flabber and said.

"And we could never have beaten that Golem without those AV's thank you Flabber that was a great gift" Jordan then looked at the ground as Flabber started on.

"We need to get back to your training, 200 Pushups 200 Jumping Jacks and 200 Sit ups GO GO GO" Kyle and Jordan jumped off the couch and started doing pushups, Flabber turned and left the room as he left Count Fangula came to the door.

"Thanks for breaking my toof you little brat" Kyle looked up at him as he looked down at his hand.

"Yeah thanks for slicing open my hand to but you're the one who tried to eat me so don't be starting any shit you can't finish" Fangula turned and went into another part of the house. Kyle went back to doing push ups finding Jordan was 8 push ups ahead of him now.

Meanwhile…

Skullgar entered Vexus's chamber and led a mysterious man in a cloak behind him. "Follow me it's this way" as the man followed him Skullgar saw That Vexus was still in his thinking chamber. "Okay stay out here" Skullgar said as he got into the main chamber and left the guest to stand there looking around, Skullgar knocked on the chamber door and Vexus spoke from behind the door.

"What is it Skullgar" Vexus didn't sound too happy

"I have a friend here you must speak with at once" Skullgar glanced back at the man in the cloak and said as Vexus opened the door. He looked at the man and pushed Skullgar out of the way stepping up to him Vexus asked almost instantly.

"who are you" Vexus looked the man up and down as he too was puzzled on as to what he was.

"My name is the Emerald Knight you may have heard of me" The Man looked up and dropped his Cloak to the ground revealing a Knight with Emerald armor on he had a green aura surrounding his person as he looked Vexus in the face "and I'm here to destroy the Shadow and Bio Borgs"

End of Chapter 3

Chapter 4 coming soon…


	4. the Emerald Knight part one

Chronicles of the Borg

Chapter 4

Part one

Previously Kyle and Jordan began there training under the phantasm Flabber, as they started the intense training Flabber had for them Vexus began yet another doomed attempt to destroy the Shadow and Bio Borg's but after some quick thinking Flabber created AV's for Kyle and Jordan and with the power of there new vehicles they destroyed Jembai the Rock Golem and saved the day once more. But now a new threat has emerged known only as the Emerald knight what power does this warrior have and will Kyle and Jordan be able to stop him and save Kyle's father find out today in reading Chronicles of the Borg.

Kyle paced back and forth in Hill Hurst as Jordan watched him, "Hey Jordan I have an idea but I need your advice about it" Jordan nodded and gave him the okay to tell him. "All right what if we go in there and try to take down Vexus with our AV's" Jordan shook his head no and Kyle said "Why"

"Because there is a pretty good chance we might hit your father, or they might use him as a shield" Kyle dropped his arms to his sides and Jordan then said "You see what we need to do is distract them make them believe you are giving up remember they only said for you to give up your powers they never said anything about me"

"Yeah I guess that's true, but then how are we to go about doing this" Kyle stared at Jordan who thought for a minute before responding.

"Well first off you go meet Vexus and Skullgar at Mandt park like they said for you to do" Kyle shook his head listening to this, "Then hold out your bonder and then pull back before Skullgar takes it from you and demand to see you father first, after that I'll sneak up behind them and untie your father cuz I'm pretty sure they have him tied up" Kyle shook his head as Flabber appeared in a puff of blue smoke in front of them.

"Hey Party peoples what's shaken"? Flabber looked at Kyle and then at Jordan before rubbing his chin "I'm guessing your having problems thinking of a way to save your father huh Kyle" Kyle nodded before saying.

"Yeah we have a pretty good plan so far all I can say is that I hope it works" Kyle walked over to a window and looked outside. "Hey Jordan when you sneak up behind them make sure your Borged up so that if they should turn around to see you then you can at least fight back and then I can Borg and help you out" Jordan smiled and gave Kyle the pound signaling they were done talking about it and all they could do now was hope that there plan succeeded.

Meanwhile…

Vexus sat in his throne and looked at the Emerald knight before saying "So you believe you have the power to destroy both the Shadow Borg and Bio Borg hmm?" The Emerald Knight nodded and said to Vexus.

"I Have enough power in me to destroy 10 Shadow Borgs, My Emerald Aura and I will crush them" Vexus tilted his head and asked

"What is this Emerald aura" Vexus began to rub his chin as he stared at the Emerald knight.

"I will be happy to show you if you will permit me to fight Skullgar" Vexus nodded and gave him a wave to proceed and show him the emerald aura.

"Heh I warn you old friend I wont go easy on you" Skullgar said as he went into the arena and Emerald Knight entered from the opposite side and said to Skullgar.

"We may be friends Skullgar but don't think I wont crush you in a second if you don't give me a good fight" Vexus sat in his throne above the arena and called out to them.

"BEGIN" Skullgar drew his Skull Sabre and ran at the Emerald knight who began to emit a Emerald colored Aura from his body he then held out his hand and his entire arm formed into a large Blade his other arm formed into a Gun Emerald knight Clashed his blade with Skullgar's and then held the gun up to his chest and fired a blast throwing him back several feet Skullgar grabbed his chest and looking down sparks were seen as blood dripped from the wound. The Emerald knight then molded his arms into battle axe's he ran at Skull gar and slashed twice across his chest causing more sparks and blood to seep out of Skull gar's wound then The Emerald knight fused both his arms together into a cannon and fired a high powered energy beam at Skullgar and Skullgar exploded in a heap of Blood and metal. The Emerald knight molded his arms back to normal and looked at Vexus who was smiling. "Very good Emerald knight very good" Vexus stood and using his wings flew off of the balcony and landed in front of The Emerald knight before saying to him "The emerald aura gives you the ability to Morph your body parts into different weapons doesn't it" the Emerald knight smiled under his helmet and turned before saying.

"I am going to go await your orders Vexus" He began walking away and Vexus thought to himself.

This one could prove to be exactly what I need to destroy The Shadow and Bio Borgs once and for all Vexus turned and flapping his wings flew back up to the balcony landing he went back inside and into his thinking room.

Meanwhile…

Kyle and Jordan were in Kyle's truck heading back towards town, as they did Kyle thought to himself, What happens if we fail Kyle shook the thought off and continued driving as he got into town he saw it was nearing the time in which he had to be at Mandt park, so Kyle as he entered town about 2 hours after leaving Hill Hurst he saw he had 15 minutes to get there, Kyle drove back behind the Community Center and Jordan hopped out and Borged up,

"All right Kyle good luck I'll be there in a minute make sure there distracted" Jordan then ran off around the building Kyle drove around the area pulled into the Mud hole parking lot turned around and pulled out driving up the hill he saw Vexus standing in the grass Kyle's father no where to be seen. Kyle drove up onto the grass and pulled up in front of Vexus who began to smile an evil smile. As Kyle opened his door he looked at Vexus and said.

"Vexus did you wake up on the wrong side of your cave this morning" Vexus growled and said to him.

"Give me your powers or your father dies" Vexus pointed behind him and Kyle saw his father now tied to what looked like a large yellow cylinder. "See the cylinder that is a powerful explosive so you know your father will die a painful death" Kyle looked at the ground and then back at Vexus but held out his hand and summoned his Shadow Bonder, Kyle held it up and saw Jordan sneaking up behind him as Kyle stepped forward a bit more towards Vexus he saw Jordan begin to untie the knots, Kyle's father started to wake up and as he looked around he saw Kyle holding the shadow bonder and saw Vexus and most importantly he saw the Bio Borg untying him, Roger looked around as he felt the last knot undone and he pulled off the gag and said to Jordan.

"What the hell is Kyle Doing" Vexus must have heard him because he turned around and as he did Kyle pulled his arm back and kicked Vexus in the stomach causing him to stumble back Kyle held up his bonder and called out

"SHADOW BLAST" Kyle's shadow molded up his body and formed into his red and black armor and he drew his Shadow Blaster and fired several blasts into Vexus's chest knocking him backwards. Jordan leapt up and using his Bio Whip slashed across Vexus's backs causing him to stumble forward. Vexus then raised his arms and 20 Skeleborgs appeared and so did the emerald knight Vexus then bid them adieu and teleported away leaving Kyle and Jordan to fight the emerald knight and the 20 Skeleborgs at once. Kyle and Jordan stepped backwards each of them ready to fight as they took another step back Kyle said to Jordan. "It's time to use the AV's" Kyle held up his bonder and called out "Shadow Battle Tank arise" His Shadow Shot outwards and molded into a large black and red tank with double barrels Kyle hopped up opened the hatch and jumped in, upon landing he placed his bonder in the activation panel and said "SHADOW BATTLE TANK ACTIVATE" the tank roared to life and Kyle blasted the Skeleborgs down with only two shots then aimed at the Emerald Knight who molded his arms together into a powerful cannon he aimed it at Kyle's tank and fired a large powerful blast soared straight towards the Shadow Battle Tank and Kyle fired the double cannons and the blasts did nothing against the one fired by Emerald Knight his blast nailed the Tank Causing sparks to fly as Kyle was knocked around inside as sparks lit up the inside of the AV and Wires fell out of panels and small parts of the tank began leaking fluid and other were on fire, Kyle looked up and said "man I never expected that" Jordan was way ahead of Kyle and held up his bonder.

"Bio Battle Jet Arise" Vines shot out of his body and molded into the Bio Battle jet Jordan ran over and the Cockpit opened, hopping into the cockpit Jordan placed his bonder into the activation panel and called out "Bio Battle Jet activate" Jordan then rose up in the air and flew up into the air as he circled around he fired several missiles towards the emerald knight who molded his arms into guns and shot the missiles down then as one made it almost up in his face the Emerald knight held out his arms and a dome formed around him the missile made impact and Jordan let out a lout WOOT but as he circled around again he saw the Dome hadn't even been scratched, "What the hell" The emerald knight formed his arms into two blades and leapt up into the air as Jordan flew down the Emerald knight landed on the left wing and using the swords stabbed into the Jet and pulled himself up to the cockpit smashing the glass he grabbed Jordan by the neck and threw him out of the jet as Jordan landed hard on the ground he rolled to see his Bio Battle Jet soar straight into the ground with the emerald knight still on it. Jordan fell back and figured it was all over but as he looked up again he saw that the Emerald knight was alive and well and heading straight for him. Jordan stood up and called for his bio whip he went forward and slashed at The Emerald Knight who caught the whip in his hand and then pulled Jordan towards him molding his other arm into a blade he slashed at Jordan's chest causing sparks to fly, as he hadn't hit him hard enough to break the armor, Jordan fell backwards and let go of his whip saying to the emerald knight, "Who the hell are you" The Emerald knight raised his whip above his head and snapped it in two throwing it on the ground he molded one of his arms into a gun and blasted Jordan three times throwing him into the ground, The emerald knight admired his arm and then looked at Jordan.

"I am Called the Emerald Knight, I possess the Emerald aura I powerful ability gained through intense training, it allows the user to mold his limbs or his entire body into a weapon, any weapon seen by the user can be used, I'll even be so kind as to show you the weapon that will be your downfall" The Emerald knight molded his left arm into Jordan's Bio Whip and wrapped it around Jordan's neck Pulling Jordan to his feet The Emerald knight raised his right arm and molded it into a giant blade, "Now you die" and the Emerald knight swung the blade towards Jordan's head but just as it was about to hit Kyle collided with The emerald knight from behind he tackled the Emerald knight causing him to let go of Jordan and he hit the ground, Kyle stood up and helped Jordan up.

"You all right buddy" Kyle looked at the Emerald knight and said "Let me handle him you rest up" Kyle drew his shadow Sabre and before Jordan could warn him about The emerald knights Emerald aura Kyle ran towards him, the Emerald knight held out his arm and a crossbow appeared firing two shots at Kyle who easily deflected them, Raising his Shadow Blaster he fired off 4 shots at The Emerald Knight who by now had stood up.

"You are weak and pathetic, and will never discover the true power of the Shadow Borg" The emerald knight formed two blades out of his arms and ran towards Kyle, Kyle drew his Shadow Sabre alongside his Shadow Blaster and ran at Kyle they clashed and The Emerald knight hit his Sabre up above his head and Slashed at his chest causing sparks to fly as Kyle stumbled back a bit, Kyle held his blaster up to the Emerald Knights chest and fired a long powerful beam into his chest throwing him to the ground and he lay there for a minute Kyle took the time to regroup with Jordan, as he made it over he said to Jordan.

"Hey dude I think it's over" as Kyle said it Jordan pointed towards the Emerald knight and said.

"No dude look" Kyle turned around and looked at the emerald knight who was standing up fully now

"What but my blaster didn't even scratch him" Kyle looked at his blaster then back at the Emerald knight, who was walking towards them he stopped a few feet away from them and spoke with a calm voice.

"Its all over now" The Emerald knight held up his arms and they molded together into a large cannon Kyle and Jordan turned and both said OH SHIT at the same time as they started running the Emerald knight fired off several powerful blasts at them hitting them all hard throwing them to the ground, Kyle and Jordan powered down as they hit the ground. The Emerald knight started walking towards them, as he did Kyle looked over and saw the explosive that Vexus was going to use and destroy his father Kyle extended his shadow out and wrapped it around the canister he then threw it at the Emerald Knight as it hit a large explosion was let loose. Kyle and Jordan stood and ran behind a bush, as they did they looked out towards the cloud of dust.

"Shhh we have to be quiet" Jordan whispered to Kyle.

"WHERE DID YOU GO YOU COWARDS" The emerald knight looked around as he ran out of the dust cloud and looked for them. After a few minutes the Emerald Knight gave up and disappeared in a green cloud, Kyle and Jordan walked out and got into Kyle's truck, they then drove back to the warehouse where every now and then they hung out Kyle plopped down on the couch and rubbed his head and arms.

"God damn that guy was strong, but who was he" Kyle asked as he raised his arms above his head and stretched, as he did this Jordan went to the fridge and grabbed two sodas he tossed one at Kyle who didn't catch it and it hit him in the chest. "Ugh…. thanks man"

"But now we have to figure out a way to stop the Emerald Knight" Jordan then started talking with Kyle.

Meanwhile…

"HAH excellent job Emerald Knight" Vexus patted him on the shoulder, as the Emerald Knight came back to the underground base.

"Yes too bad those weaklings ran from the fight I was just beginning to have fun too" The Emerald knight chuckled a bit and sat down.

"Soon we will destroy them for good" Vexus sat down across from The Emerald Knight into another chair, "There days are numbered as of today" he and the emerald Knight began laughing.

Will Kyle and Jordan Defeat the Emerald Knight and Save their skins or will Evil finally prevail to find out read the next exciting installment of Chronicles of the Borg.

Coming soon…


	5. The Emerald Knight Part two

Chronicles of the Borg

Chapter 5

Part two

Authors Note: This is the only chapter Decade will appear in, there may possibly be other Tokusatsu shows to appear but maybe later.

Previously: Vexus and Skullgar brought forth the Emerald Knight a warrior in possession of the Legendary Emerald Aura, after an intense battle and the rescue of Kyle's father the Shadow and Bio Borg's were defeated and forced to retreat. Will Kyle and Jordan find a way to defeat the Emerald knight to find out keep reading?

Kyle and Jordan were in the warehouse they had rented and they were discussing a way to defeat the Emerald knight.

"Hey Kyle got any idea on as to how we can beat that guy" Jordan lay there a Sonic Comic sitting in his lap.

"You know to tell you the truth I actually have no idea" Kyle looked up at the ceiling and said to Jordan. "Damn him he totaled my Tank and destroyed your Jet how the fuck are we supposed to stop him when he tore your whip in half, and with stood a full powered blast from my blaster" Kyle glanced over at Jordan who had opened the comic and started to read.

"Dude I think we should go back to see Flabber maybe he can help us" Jordan stood and went to the fridge grabbing two soda's a Pepsi and a Mountain Dew, he tossed the Mountain Dew to Kyle, and Jordan popped open the Pepsi, as they sat there they had no idea that Vexus was already planning his next move.

"Personally I think we have no chance against the Emerald Knight" Kyle sat there and took a huge swig from his mountain dew before continuing "even if Flabber could somehow make our weapons ten times stronger I don't think it's gonna help us much" Kyle lay back and stared up at the ceiling. Jordan sat in his wheelie chair and wheeled around in it, Jordan then had an idea.

"What if we take that little amulet he had in the center of his chest, wouldn't that help us a bit, I mean every time he attacked us with that energy his Amulet would start to glow before the rest of him or didn't you notice that?" Jordan took another drink and noticed Kyle was over by the fridge grabbing another mountain dew. Kyle walked back over and sat down, he had a strange look on his face before he stood up and said to Jordan.

"Lets do it I'll distract him long enough for you to take the Amulet, there aren't any guarantees that once we get the Amulet his power will drop instantly it will take time which means we are probably going to get our asses kicked again" Kyle smiled as he stood by the window staring outside at the people walking by.

Vexus was trying to figure out why Emerald Knight had not completely destroyed Kyle and Jordan before, sitting on his throne the tyrannous monster pondered over this, as he did he realized that Skullgar was dead so with a flick of his wrist Skullgar's remains formed back together into a stronger version of his previous form. Skullgar bowed to his master and asked. "What is the plan for dealing with Shadow and Bio Borg sire?" Vexus looked at him and had a brilliant Idea he knew that the two had been trying to think up a plan to deal with the Emerald Knight. So Vexus figured he'd give them what they wanted a battle with the emerald knight

"Skullgar" as Vexus spoke he stood to get a better look at his loyal general.

"Yes sire?" Skullgar asked a hint of worry in his voice.

"Go to Mandt Park with the Emerald knight there you will get your chance to destroy the Shadow and Bio Borgs." Vexus summoned forth a group of 25 Skeleborgs and then said to Skullgar "Do not fail me make sure they are dead" Skullgar bowed to him and the 26 warriors teleported away in a black cloud of electricity. Vexus sat down and thought to himself ~the Shadow Borg is still alive so there is still a chance of losing~ Vexus pondered this as he brought up his viewing screen to watch the fight ~Now Shadowborg today is the day you will die~ Vexus chuckled as he continued watching the screen.

Kyle sat down in his chair at the hangout and thought to himself. ~Man I seriously hope we at least put a dent in this guy~ Kyle looked at the TV Kamen Rider Decade was just starting and Kyle wished he could be like Tsukasa a hard headed ignorant funny guy that always seemed to come out on top. As Kyle sat there and watched Jordan was on the computer working on a video for Youtube. Thanks to Jordan and Flabber they had set up an alarm system to warn them in case of any attacks on the town or towns around them. A few minutes into his show the alarm went off, Kyle jumped to his feet and slapped Jordan who had headphones on while working on the computer. "Hey Jordan we got trouble we have to go" Kyle and Jordan both took places side by side and placed one arm behind there backs then the other arm outstretched in front of them the two of them then called out. "SHADOW BONDER"

"BIO BONDER" Jordan cried out just after Kyle there bonders appeared in forms of electricity down there arms then forming the bonders in hand. Kyle looked back at the TV seeing that Tsukasa was transforming and he decided to try something new so he clasped the bonder on his belt in front pressed the little red button on top then called out

"SHADOW BLAST" The bonder heard his call and activated Kyle's body was enshrouded in his shadow then it formed into his armor a moment later the shadow shattered leaving ShadowBorg in Kyle's place. Jordan thought this was an odd way of transforming but he didn't care so he did it the old way raised his arm and Bonder above his head and called out.

"BIO BLAST" Jordan's body was covered in vines, the vines then molded into his armor and the ShadowBorg and BioBorg stood in place of the two teens. Kyle looked at Jordan and asked.

"So then you ready to kick some emerald knight butt" just after Kyle said that something shocking happened a large wall of what appeared to be air and water flew past them as Kyle looked around Jordan had completely frozen he was no longer moving. All Kyle could here was a faint laughter coming from behind him so upon turning around he saw a man in a gold coat who was wearing a hat and glasses who appeared to be of Japanese decent. "Who are you and why did you bring me here?" Kyle was a tad bit angry having been pulled from his upcoming fight to talk to an old man.

"I brought you here because you're going to need help beating the emerald knight, and as much as I honestly don't want to I have brought someone to help you." From behind him a man with a camera wrapped around his neck stood quiet he appeared to be pissed and upon closer inspection Kyle realized who it was.

"You're?" The man in the coat laughed at Kyle's reaction.

"He is Decade the destroyer of worlds and I have brought him to help you defeat the emerald knight" Tsukasa pushed his way past Narutaki and stood by Kyle's side as he stood there he pulled out his belt and clasped it on it wrapped around his waist and Tsukasa pulled a card from the belt holding it out in front of him he called out.

"Henshin" sliding the card through the belt a voice spoke that said Kamen Ride Decade!" as Kyle looked on Tsukasa body changed into Decades just like the show Tsukasa turned to Kyle and said. "Now let's go we have to beat this guy so I can get back to the world I am currently in" He looked back at Narutaki who laughed, disappeared and then Decade and ShadowBorg stood in the Hangout with Jordan who saw Decade and nearly shit his armor.

"Who's this?" Jordan asked looking him up and down. After a few moments Jordan realized who it was. "Your?"

"He's Tsukasa, otherwise known as Kamen Rider Decade" Tsukasa looked at them and then asked.

"Are we going to take this guy down or what?" Tsukasa didn't seem to be too happy but Kyle and Jordan didn't mind having a third member on their team it seemed like a worthwhile opportunity to kick so monster ass.

"Lets go" Kyle and Jordan ran outside and hopped into Kyle's truck where as Tsukasa hopped on his bike (Where it came from no one knows) and they drove off after about ten minutes they arrived at Mandt park and hopped out everything seemed perfectly calm around them. Tsukasa was the first to walk towards the center. Kyle and Jordan close behind.

Meanwhile Naritaka watched them from the shadows saying to himself. "You will destroy this world as well Decade despite my good intentions it will still fall to your hands" Naritaka watched with interest as Kyle, Tsukasa and Jordan approached the Mandt center.

"So where are they the reading was pretty big coming from around here" Jordan asked as they approached the doors. Kyle being the act first talk later kind of guy he is pushed the doors open and saw one of the Skeleborgs run past the door before Jordan and Tsukasa could say anything Kyle rushed inside after the Skeleborg. As Kyle came out into the area where the hockey rink was (the hockey rink hadn't been set up yet due to no Hockey going on, but Kyle had been there before when he worked for the grounds crew during the summer a few years back so he knew the area pretty well. Looking around Kyle noticed something was wrong, he stopped dead in his tracks and turned around he heard blaster fire and grunting which meant that Tsukasa and Jordan had already begun fighting. There standing by the doorway was the Emerald knight. As he walked towards Kyle, he raised his arm and it molded into a large axe, without warning the emerald knight rushed forward and slashed at him Kyle barely managed to avoid before drawing his Shadow Saber when the emerald knight brought the axe down again Kyle parried with his saber before kicking the emerald knight in the side pushing him back and away from him. As Kyle stood up the emerald knight raised his other arm forming a large sword he then rushed Kyle who managed to parry the Axe before being slashed with the sword sparks flew as the emerald knight repeatedly slashed at him. Sparks flew as Kyle was thrown back to the ground by the amount of force the emerald knight put into his attack. As Kyle managed to stand up again the emerald knight spoke.

"So you came here with an extra hand other then the Bio Borg is that right well they'll soon be dead as will you" The emerald knight walked towards Kyle who stepped back his saber held out in front of him. The emerald knight rushed in and slashed at him Kyle had to think real fast and he came up with a good strategy he dropped to the ground and drew his Shadow Blaster aiming it straight at the emerald knights chest he let loose a powerful blast that threw the emerald knight across the room and through the doors (literally through the doors) Kyle was barely able to stand up but when he did he saw Tsukasa battling wit Skullgar and Jordan dealing with the Skeleborgs. He also saw the emerald knight struggling to stand up. Kyle walked towards him just as he stood up, he was breathing heavily his chest plate had been cracked to the point of it's immanent break apart. The amulet around his neck was glowing fiercely filling him with the energy he desperately needed. Kyle knew right then and there this wasn't going to be a very easy finish. The emerald knight molded both his arms into huge blades and ran towards Kyle who at the same moment had a brilliant but stupid idea.

~I'm gonna rush him~ Kyle thought to himself as the emerald knight was halfway towards him Kyle took off full speed straight at him as the two got closer Kyle maxed everything he could out his saber's power was now at its max and on the verge of breaking the emerald knights chest plate had partially fallen off revealing thick scales. Kyle leapt into the air and the emerald knight did as well the two collided in mid air and hacked and slashed at each other The emerald knight swung his left sword at Kyle who knocked it aside with the hilt of his blade before impaling the saber straight through the Emerald knights amulet and out his back sparks flew as the energy of the amulet was released. The force of the energy being released threw Kyle into the ground as the Emerald knight floated in the air his body began to change no longer looking like a knight but a large monster with fangs, claws the works whatever the emerald knight really was it wasn't pretty. At that moment Tsukasa and Jordan ran to Kyle's side and stared with awe and horror as the emerald knight transformed. After that a huge flash of light blinded them for a minute before clearing and the emerald knight stood before them.

"No longer am I the emerald knight I am the mighty beast Tergoran, and in this form I am unstoppable, you fools have no chance now" Tergoran rushed towards them Tsukasa drew his blade and rushed him but was quickly thrown back to the ground. Jordan drew his Bio whip and wrapped it around Tergoran but he was too powerful for the whip to contain, after shattering the whip Tergoran rushed towards Jordan and with three powerful slashes forced him to power down as he flew across the room and hit the wall landing on the ground in his powered down state. Kyle stood and his energy levels were extremely low at this point so there wasn't much he could do besides being thrown across the room and then tossed in the air like a rag doll. Tsukasa saw Kyle being thrown around and rushed to help him he slashed at Tergoran's back several times before being hit in the gut then socked in the face Tergoran grabbed Tsukasa by the throat and began choking him, as kyle lay there he saw his new ally having the life choked out of him and stood up with everything he had left he aimed his Shadow Blaster straight at Tergoran and fired a full powered shot all his remaining energy hit Tergoran with such force that it threw him across the room straight off of Tsukasa. Kyle fell to his knees and powered down Tsukasa then rushed to his side.

"Are you all right?" Tsukasa asked, as Tsukasa asked this Tergoran stood up more pissed off now then before. Tsukasa stood up and said. "It's time to finish this fight" He drew a card from his belt and raised it calling out. "Henshin" he slid the card through the belt and it activated calling out. Kamen Ride Blade, Kyle had seen it on the show but never in real life he never thought it was possible until now Tsukasa had changed into Kamen Rider Blade, who then rushed forward and slashed at Tergoran who tried fighting back but was unable to hold Tsukasa off then as Tsukasa leapt back and changed back to Decade he pulled another card from his belt. "Final attack ride" The belt called out as Tsukasa slid the card through the belt several huge cards showed up and Tsukasa held up his blaster and fired straight through the blast got larger as it went through the cards then it hit Tergoran BOOM in a large explosion Tergoran and the Emerald knight were gone. Tsukasa then turned and ran back to help Jordan and Kyle into Kyle's truck. Afterwards Tsukasa powered down and drove the two to the hospital whilst there he told the doctors that Kyle and Jordan had gotten in the crossfire of the battle between Decade and the emerald knight. They bought the story and nursed Kyle and Jordan back to health, Tsukasa waited outside for more then 5 hours for the two to be back in able condition to drive Kyle's truck. As the two stumbled out of the hospital Tsukasa helped them to sit down as they did Tsukasa asked, "So how was it?"

"Shut up man" Kyle said his head still throbbing from the battle with the emerald knight and Skullgar. Jordan looked at Kyle and said

"Hey at least we managed to beat him" Jordan looked at Tsukasa and smiled before saying "Thanks for the assist" Jordan gave Tsukasa the pound and they all walked to Kyle's truck hopping in Kyle turned the key in the ignition and the truck roared to life, Kyle turned on the radio and started the drive back to there hangout.

Meanwhile…

Vexus sat in his throne unbelievably pissed off at Skullgar and at the Shadow Borg for having destroyed the emerald knight. As he sat there in his throne Skullgar entered the room followed by Gunji, Vexus's personal advisor as Vexus stood up to begin his rant at Skullgar for having failed him again, but before he was able to begin Gunji stepped forward and held up a small silver box s Vexus snatched it from his hands he opened it and smiled, sitting back down he began to laugh Skullgar was unsure on as to what was in the silver box but he had a pretty good idea. Vexus pulled out 5 cards from the box and tossed them into the air blasting them with his own energy they took shape into five warriors that stood before him, one was yellow and the other black, Vexus smiled and said to them.

"Psycho Rangers today is your day for vengeance we will destroy the Shadow Borg once and for all, and your going to do it" Vexus began laughing as the Psycho's bowed to him and then turned and headed out of the room.

With the arrival of the Psycho rangers will Kyle and Jordan be able to overcome their power. Will Tsukasa stay and help them or will he bail. To find out keep reading Chronicles of the Borg

Chapter 6 Coming soon…


	6. The Psycho Borgs Part 1

_**Chronicles of the Borg**_

Chapter 6

The Psycho Borgs Part 1

It had been three days and After the battle with the Emerald Knight Kyle and Jordan made there way back to the warehouse that they called base. As they walked into the room they both plopped down on the couch and breathed heavily, turning on the news revealed that there exploits had been broadcasted afterwards. Eyewitness reports claiming that the two broke in and large explosions erupting from the building. Kyle and Jordan glanced at one another before ignoring the idiot broadcaster. Kyle stood up and walked over to the fridge he grabbed a mountain dew for himself and turned to Jordan.

"Hey bro you want a soda?" Kyle stared at Jordan who nodded and he grabbed him a pepsi before shutting the door to the fridge. Kyle tossed it to him and sat back down. Taking a peak at his watch revealed that he needed to get home. Sighing he stood up and asked Jordan. "Hey do you need a ride home?" Jordan looked at him and replied with a faint tired.

"Yeah..." Kyle and Jordan walked out to Kyle's truck and hopped into the driver and passenger seats. Starting up the engine the radio began to blare Everlong by Foo Fighters. They pulled away from the curb and within ten minutes Kyle pulled up in front of Jordans house. Jordan hopped out and bid Kyle a farewell before heading inside. Kyle then drove back home and on his way he stopped at the gas station and bought a twelve pack of mountain dew. He drove home and pulling into the garage he closed the garage door and made his way into the house. His mom had already seen the reports on the news about the destruction ad she was pretty skeptical saying that it had to be the work of some kind of borg thieves. Kyle sighed wanting to be able to tell her the truth but after his little run in with his sister who tried to kill him, he decided against it fearing the safety of his family over his own concerns. As Kyle entered his room he saw his sister Diane standing in the hallway doing laundry, she gave him a dirty look and Kyle shrugged it off turning and walking into his room. Kyle then lay down on his bed and stared at the ceiling for a bit thinking about all the events that transpired over the last few days. As he lay there he drifted off into slumber, as he wandered around on the fields before him the hot sun blazing down on him. Kyle looked around not recognizing the serene surroundings that he was seeing. as he walked a little more he decided to sit down. After some time had passed a man appeared before him. Kyle looked up at him and asked.

"Who the hell are you?" Kyle stared at him for what felt like an eternity before the man responded in a deep eerie voice.

"The power you posess, it is one of the most destructive powers in all of existence."

"Wait...who the hell are you?" Kyle stood up and got a good look at the man before him, he was wearing what appeared to be a solid black monks uniform with the hood down. there was no sash around it. The man had long scraggly black hair as he looked at him with tired eyes. He had a face that looked like it went through hell he had a scraggly beard that looks like it could only be cut with a lawnmower. Kyle stepped back a little bit as hte man before him said.

"My name isn't important, just know that we are watching you. You face a great trial in the future and as such need to be prepared for it." The man stood there unblinking staring at him with piercing eyes that seemed to gaze straight into Kyle's soul.

"Umm...what the hell are you talking about, none of this is making any sense." Kyle turned and started to walk away when the man spoke again.

"Kyle, there is a reason why you discovered that power. Now it is time for you to properly learn to use them, if you do not then there is no telling the pain and misfortune that could befall you." The man took a step forward and continued on. "My name is Solomon and lets just say that I am you Guardian Angel." The man then looked up at the sky. "Vexus is a terrible evil that right now neither you nor the Bio-Borg could defeat if you tried. At the moment he is watching and waiting for the day to come when he can regain his full powers and take over this world. It is up to you to see that it doesnt happen." Solomon glared at Kyle who then said to him.

"So what your saying is that Vexus is planning a global takeover?" Kyle stared at him disbelief and confusion in his voice as Solomon nodded slowly and Kyle asked. "So then why exactly are you coming to me with this kind of information?" At the question Solomon held out his hand and a black streak of electricity soared down his arm forming into a black and red beetle in his hand that looked like the Shadow Bonder. Kyle stared at him as Solomon held up his hand and called out.

"Shadow Riser!" Solomons Shadow began to rise up his body forming into the Shadow Borg armor but when it finished forming it began to mold into something completely different. the helment changed so a gold and the eyes became a ruby red. a shining silver cape appeared behind him. the black and red armor on the rest of the body changed to gold with ruby red where the red before had been. the shoulder spikes seperated into three spikes jutting out from the armor. A staff appeared in his hand and he placed it onto the ground and stared at Kyle saying as he did. "I was the Shadow Borg several generations before you. I helped seal Vexus into the hole that you and your friends foolishly released." Solomon turned and said. "I can't be here to fight alongside you young one, but I wish I could be, now then I wish to test your abilities in a one on one here and now." Solomon pointed the ring ended staff at him and said. "Transform now." Solomon glared at Kyle who sighed and said back to him.

"Dammit, I just wanted to get some sleep man, but if you really want your ass kicked then lets go!" Kyle threw his left hand behind his back and his right hand out in front of him. He then called out. SHADOW BONDER!" a black jolt of energy shot down his right arm and formed into the black and red beetle in his hand. Kyle exchanged the beetle to his left hand and threw it upwards, calling out as he did. "SHADOW BLAST!" Kyle's shadow molded up onto his body and within seconds Kyle was wearing his Shadow Borg armor and standing before Solomon who nodded and rushed him. Kyle rolled to avoid the swing of his staff and rising back to his feet he went in to throw a kick at him. Solomon grabbed ahold of Kyle's leg and threw him to the ground. Walking towards him he raised his staff and stabbed it towards him attempting to impale Kyle through the chest. Kyle rolled again and Solomon stopped his stab and kicked him in the chest throwing Kyle back to the ground, as Kyle forced himself to stand he said to Solomon. "Why exactly are you doing this?"

"Because if you can knock me to the ground I will let you in on a little secret." Solomon swung again and Kyle quickly summoned the Shadow Saber and parried the blow, kyle felt the sheer difference in there powers and knew he was being pushed back by this much more powerful Shadow Borg. Solomon pulled up and his and Kyle's arms rose upwards, Solomon threw his left leg into Kyle's chest and sparks flew from the armor as Kyle fell back a bit. Solomon leapt forward and swung upwards slashing Kyle across the chest with the staff the force of which sent Kyle flying into the air. Kyle hit the ground and rolled a bit before coming to a stop. Solomon started walking towards him and Kyle summoned the Shadow Blaster, he pointed the blaster at him and pulled the trigger firing a beam of black energy at him. Solomon parried with the staff and spinning around he threw it back at Kyle sending out another shower of sparks as he hit the ground again. Kyle lay there on the ground clenching his fist and trying to figure out how he could manage to knock this guy down. He decided to just keep trying, rising to his feet he said to Solomon.

"I want to know exactly why your helping me, or rather in the case right now beating my ass?" Kyle held out the Shadow Saber in his hand as Solomon stopped and said to him.

"Kyle it is as I said, you posess a great power, the only thing you need to learn is how to properly use it, for example." Solomon held out his hand and a blast of Light energy fired from it hitting Kyle in the chest and knocking him to the ground. "This version of the Shadow Borg is it's ultimate form. I am sincerely hoping that one day perhaps you too could harness the unbelievable power that I have come to know as the Shadow Borgs true form." Solomon held out his hand again and several beams of Light shot out and entangled themselves around Kyles arms and neck. Solomon raised him into the air and said. "You need training lad, and right now you are nothing but one of Vexus's weakest minions to me." Solomon threw him to the ground and Kyle rolled before coming to a stop. Kyle started getting pissed but decided it wouldnt be a good idea to lose his cool over something so dumb. Kyle then had an idea and using the computer inside his helmet checked and confirmed that he could do it. rising back to his feet Kyle held out the Shadow Saber and Shadow Blaster he then clashed them together and they fused into what Kyle decided to call the Shadow Crosser. The entire weapon had a beam that appeared to be a sword only it was like a crossbow weapon. Kyle aimed it at Solomon who took a step back and said. "What is that?" Kyle smirked behind the helmet and said back to him.

"This my friend is what I like to call the Shadow Crosser, i didnt think I could combine the Shadow Saber and Shadow Blaster into anything but the computer in my helmet told me It was possible although the outcome had been undetermined. Now lets finish this Solomon." Kyle turned the Shadow Crosser and aimed just to Solomons left he fired the beam sword out and it zipped right past Solomon who started laughing at Kyle saying as he did.

"Thats it? One shot? If I didn't know any better i'd say you just missed your target." Solomon started laughing again when a sharp pain struck him in the back followed by an explosion that sent him straight into the ground. He landed face first and lay there a moment before standing up and powering down. Kyle thought it might've been a trick but remembered what Solomon had said before

_-If you knock me to the ground I will let you in a little secret.- _Kyle smirked and hoping that Solomon would hold to his bargain powered down and walked towards him.

"I think I just got you Solomon." Kyle smirked at him as Solomon held out his hand saying to him.

"I was unsure whether or not you would be able to knock me down even once, but you have passed my test, and I am proud of you. Perhaps there is hope for the future yet." At Solomons words Kyle grew a little confused and asked.

'What do you mean might still be hope for the future?"

"Nevermind right now, the secret I am going to let you in on is that there are a total of five Borgs posessing the powers that you do. There is the Shadow Borg, Bio Borg, Pyro Borg, Thunder Borg and last but not least the only female member of the five of you the Hydro Borg." Solomon turned and waited as Kyle replied.

"So what your saying is, there are others out there that fought Vexus in the past like us?"

"Precisely, the only difference is that there powers were scattered all over the world, the Shadow and Bio Bonders made it so close together because those two are destined to work together forever, so it only made sense that they be put near one another." Solomon then said "Good luck to you Young warrior, farewell." Solomon vanished and Kyle awoke to his younger Sister pushing on him.

"Hey asshole it's time for dinner." She walked out of the room as Kyle sat up in bed and yawned a bit, he stood out of bed and whiffed something that smelled like dead fish. Kyle smelled his clothes and realized it was him. He looked at the wall and sighed saying.

"Dammit." Kyle sighed and stood up spraying some cologne on to cover up the stink for a bit while he ate. Dinner was good they had Turkey and stuffing with Mashed Potatoes and Gravy. At the dinner Table things seemed normal. Even Diane was nice to him which was odd even for her, but Kyle laughed and joked with his family members and soon Dinner was over. Kyle felt normal for the time being and thought that things couldn't get any better for him at that moment.

In a remote village on the eastern part of europe Skullgar and a group of Skeleborgs had held up a fortune tellers shop and as the demented general to Vexus's army grabbed ahold of the old woman, he held her up in the air and said to her in a growling voice.

"Give us the cards bitch, I will rip your head from your shoulders and use it as an urn for your ashes." Skullgars appearance was more then enough for the old woman to nearly have a heart attack. She pointed to a locked safe underneath her bed. Skullgar threw her into the wall and approached the bed he flipped it over with little effort and grabbed ahold of the safe. He then slashed the safe and it was instantly cut in half. a smaller box made of wood hit the floor with a thud and Skullgar looked at it smiling as he picked it up and opening it there were two small objects inside a black card with a rock on the center of it and a yellow card with a flower on the center. Skullgar laughed and closed the box. he then walked outside of the fortune tellers shop and called to the Skeleborgs that were guarding the outside from intruders. "Lets go we have what we came for." Skullgar and the Skeleborgs vanished in a cloack of black fog and were gone almost instantly. When they reappeared inside Vexus's lair Vexus was sitting in his throne watching them with eager eyes. Skullgar approached him and knelt before him holding out the wooden box and saying to him. "My liege we have successfully retrieved two of the cards." Vexus smiled and in his thick romanian accent replied to him.

"Well done Skullgar, perhaps you aren't completley useless after all." Vexus held out his scaly hand and Skullgar set the wooden box in it. Vexus held it up to his stomach and opened it revealing the two cards inside. Vexus pulled out the cards and hurled the box into the wall shattering it to pieces. Vexus held them both up and smiled evily as he threw them both into the air and fired a purple and white beam into both of them. the cards grew larger and took the forms of people. When they had become larger yellow and black blobls they took on the human like form and flipping around they landed on the ground both taking full shape and form. Vexus glared at both of them as they turned around, the first had Solid black Borg armor, each shoulder had three spikes jutting out from them making him look like a barbaric football player. His helmet was a solid black with large squares where his eyes were that were a dark gray. he had a face protecter on his face that made him look mor elike a football player. His armor itself was a sleek black and grey, he had a belt around his waist with a large P insigna on it. The second a female figure stood before him and she had a much sleeker body size then the other one. Her armor was black with yellow stripes like a bumblebee, he helmet her helmet was similar to that of a knights armor with the helmet being all yellow with two large black slits for her eyes. Her belt had the same P insignia on it. they both knelt down before Vexus and said to him simultaneously.

"We are honored to serve you again lord Vexus." They both looked up at Vexus who motioned for them to stand up. he then said to them.

"In case the two of you have yet to notice your brethren are still sealed inside the cards from your last battle with the five warriors of legend. we have managed to locate the two of you but your brethren are still somewhere, trapped in the comatose state that those accursed warriors sealed them in. Your jobs will be simple lure the two of them out and destroy them." Vexus crossed his muscular scaly arms over his scale covered chest and The black one said.

"Yes your majesty, who are we facing?"

"Good question indeed Psycho Black, your opponents are the Shadow Borg and Bio Borg, I want you Psycho Black to attack and destroy the Shadow Borg, Psycho Yello, take out the Bio Borg. Should either of you manage to get injured to severe then I will bring you both back immediately. Do you understand my orders, these two have interefered and already taken out some of my hired help." Vexus stared at the two of them his beady dragon eyes scanning them both for any doubt of there ability. Psycho Yellow replied back to him first.

"Understood sire, these two will be eliminated." The two then began to walk away from Vexus when Vexus stopped them saying.

"Oh and one more thing, make sure you split them up. Otherwise you'll have a hard time beating them." Vexus chuckled a bit at his plan and watched thw two of them leave his chamber. Skullgar was still standing there and Vexus glanced at him having another evil idea to make his plan even more diabolic. He turned and said to Skullgar, "Come here Skullgar." Skullgar approached him and said

"Yes My lord?"

"I want you to go and attack Madison with a batallion of Skeleborgs, leave nothing left. We'll make this little game harder for those meddlesome brats." Vexus watched as Skullgar nodded and left the room. Vexus then nodded and activated the giant monitor that sat in front of him, so that he'd be able to watch all the fun as it happened. Vexus laughed to himself.

_-The Shadow Borg's death is soon at hand.- _ Vexus laughed at his thoughts

Kyle was sitting in his room petting his cat and watching the fifth installment of the Friday the 13th Series when the house phone rang. Racing up and scaring his cat Tommy Kyle answered the phone and it was Jordan on the other line.

"Whats up bro?"

"Hey you wanna head to the base and play some magic?"

"Sure, want me to pick you up on the way?"

"Yeah if you want to, remember Kyle I live alot closer then you do, i could walk and still get there the same time as you."

"Sure ya could. Alright i'll be there in about half an hour I have to shower real quick, my clothes just got done in the dryer so I have clean clothes now." Kyle laughed at himself as Jordan replied to him.

"Alright bro I'll meet you there, i'm gonna bring my green black deck."

"Bring it on bro my Red Green will whoop your ass."

"Ha you wish." Jordan chuckled on the other line.

"See you there man."

"Alright later." Jordan hung up and Kyle placed the phone on the reciever and turned heading into the bathroom he disrobed and grabbing a towel from the cupboard he threw it over the railing and turned the water on. climbing in a few minutes later Kyle washed his hair, body, and brushed his teeth. He turned off the water about fifteen minutes later and climberd out dabbing the towel on his face and over his hair as he dried off. He then slung hte towel around his lower half and walked over to the dryer. Grabbing a clothes basket he put his dryerful of clothes in it and took it to his room. Kyle sifted through them and found a pair of boxers and black socks. Taking off his towel he put the boxers and socks on, and a few minutes laters found a shirt he wanted, it was a Bullet for Valentine T-shirt and his pair of Dark blue jeans. Kyle got dressed quickly and put on his steel toe boots. Grabbing his ACDC hoodie Kyle grabbed his keys and rushed down to the garage. He hopped into the drivers side of his truck and opened the garage door. Turning the ignition over the radio turned on blaring War is the answer by Five Finger Death Punch. Kyle pulled out of the garage and drove off arriving at the warehouse in a little under ten minutes. Jordan was already sitting inside watching something on the TV. Kyle snuck up behind him and scared the shit out of him. Jordan leapt up off the couch and turned back to him, they gave eachother the pound and sat down to play there game. The two weren't even six turns in when an alarm that Flabber had given Jordan went off signalling another attack on the city. It had been a week since the battle with the Emerald knight and they knew it was coming. Jordan checked the screen and found three different areas were under siege. Stoughton's west side was being attacked by one of Vexus's minions. Oregon was under attack and so was madison. Kyle looked at Jordan and said to him.

"I'm taking Stoughton, you go for Oregon, we'll meet up in Madison." Kyle started for the door when Jordan said to him.

"Good luck bro, stay safe and don't do anything stupid."

"Yeah you too bro." Kyle then slammed the door and headed for his truck. hopping into the drivers seat he thought to himself as he turned the ignition over ignoring the music playing he thought.

_-Maybe this is the trial Solomon warned me about.- _Kyle sighed and pulled away from the curb heading for Stoughtons west side.


	7. The Psycho Borgs Part 2

_**Chronicles of the Borg **_

Chapter 7

The Psycho Borgs Part 2

When Kyle pulled up into the area where the energy signature had come from he had no idea how bad things were. The whole area looked like an earthquake beat it into the ground. Kyle sighed trying to figure out where the new monster that Vexus sent was at. Or if he'd get lucky and just run into a large group of skeleborgs. Kyle came to a stop and parked his truck, opening the door he stepped out and took in his surroundings. The neighborhood that he came to was a desolate wasteland, everything had been destroyed. Kyle sighed and thought about how many innocent people could have been here when whatever struck them hit.

_I'm sorry everybody, I wish I could've been here sooner. _

As Kyle left his truck parked nearbye he started walking out to locate and get rid of the beast that hurt this place. Kyle didn't take more then ten steps when he felt the ground beneath him shake a bit and he had to jump out of the way to avoid being hit by a spike that shot out of the ground. Kyle looked at it then his gaze lead him to the cause of it. A human like figure was approaching him. When he got a little closer Kyle got a good look at him and called out.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?"

"I...am Psycho Borg Black, I have come to eliminate you." Psycho Black stared at Kyle for a few minutes until Kyle decided it was time to put this guy down. Throwing out his hand the Shadow Bonder appeared in his hand. Throwing up his arm he called out.

"SHADOW BLAST!" Kyle's shadow began to mold up onto his body forming the Shadow Borg armor. Kyle held out his hand and summoned the Shadow Saber, glaring at Psycho Black who held out his hand, several rocks were pulled from the ground and began to mix, match and mold into a blade ended Javelin. Kyle continued to glare at Psycho Black for a few moments before the two of them rushed one another. As they got closer they both swung and clashed blades.

Elsewhere Jordan was nearing Oregon when the thought crossed his mind to contact Flabber and see if he knew anything about what they were up against. After a few more minutes of thinking Jordan decided against it and just as he decided not to he saw the sign welcoming him to Oregon. At first he didn't see anything but further inspection revealed that nobody was around, it was as if everybody ran for the hills. Jordan came in and decided to park his dirtbike and just as he was about to pull into a parking spot a huge cloud of yellow dust engulfed him and his bike throwing him to the ground. Jordan sat up and thought to himself.

_Was that Pollen? _Jordan couldn't figure it out but as he looked past the wreckage of his dirtbike he saw a female figure approaching him. Standing up straight and throwing his helmet to the ground he took a few steps to the side of the broken bike and said to her.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure of you wrecking my bike?"

"Hmm I was hoping to take you out while you were on the bike, but I guess my aim was a little off." She cracked her neck and chuckled a bit at him before saying to him. "Well then mister Bio Borg, are you going to do something or are you going to make this too easy?" The woman crossed her arms and Jordan said in responce to her.

"I don't know who you are, but I really don't like fighting girls." Jordan continued to stand there waiting for her to make a move. She laughed again and turned to him, she started walking towards him and she said.

"I am one of Vexus's elite warriors, I am Psycho Borg Yellow." She threw out her hand and a gauntlet appeared that looked like a big bee stinger. She then thrusted out her arm and a yellow cloud of dust fired at him, Jordan leapt out of the way and as he hit the ground he called out.

"BIO BLAST!" Jordan transformed into the Bio Borg as he came to his feet. He turned to Psycho Yellow and summoned the Bio Whip, he swung it at her but she avoided it and leapt up into the air, she landed in front of Jordan and slashed the stinger across his chest, setting off sparks and the force of the blow knocked Jordan backwards a few feet. Psycho Yellow then thrusted the stinger into Jordans gut setting off more sparks and shooting Jordan to the ground. Jordan clenched his fist and glared at her. He forced himself to his feet and said to her. "I will defeat you." Jordan then rushed her again.

Kyle and Psycho Black clashed weapons and Psycho Black definetly had the upper hand, he pushed Kyle back and off of him and swinging the Javelin upwards he slashed him right across the chest throwing Kyle through the air and into some garbage cans. Kyle lay there a moment before climbing back to his feet, he summoned the Shadow Blaster and fired it at him a couple of times. Psycho Black cut down each blast, he then pointed the javelin at Kyle and with a chuckle said to him.

"Just surrender Shadow Borg, I'm telling you now and this will be the only chance you get this offer, if you admit defeat I will make your death quick and painless. This fight is meaningless, you are nothing to me." Psycho Black stared at him and lowered his weapon. "I'll give you thirty seconds to make a decision, if you havent decided by then, then i'll make sure you die slow." Psycho Black stabbed his javelin into the ground and crossed his arms. Kyle clenched his fist and thought to himself.

_I Have to do something, WAIT! The Shadow Crosser might be able to do some damage to this guy. Only one problem with that, I only get one shot with it. _Kyle decided to hold off and save the Shadow crosser idea for a bit as he watched Psycho black uncross his arms and say to him.

"I Guess you want to die fighting then." Psycho Black gripped the Javelin and rushed at Kyle who summoned the Shadow Saber alongside the Shadow Blaster. Kyle ran forward and met Psycho Black in the center of there battlefield. Kyle swung the Saber and clashed with Blacks javelin, Kyle brought the Shadow Blaster underneath there weapons and fired several times. Black twisted his body and avoided the blast. spinning around he knocked both Kyles arms down just enough to slash Kyle across the back with his javelin throwing him to the ground again. Psycho black raised up the javelin and let it come to a rest on his shoulder. He laughed at him and said. "Pathetic, i'll bet you can't even use your powers while transformed right?" Psycho Black stared at Kyle who turned to look at him but didn't respond. Psycho Black laughed louder then before and said to him. "I thought so, your pathetic. I never expected the legendary Shadow Borg to be so weak. HA HA HA!" Psycho Blacks laughter infuriated Kyle and he held up the Shadow Saber and Shadow Blaster, he then combined the two together and they formed the Shadow Crosser. Psycho Black's laughter died and he looked at Kyle who aimed the Shadow Crosser up in the air. Psycho Black looked up and said. "What are you planning to do?" He looked at Kyle who was now aiming at him. Psycho Black took a step back, confused at what the weapon Kyle held was. "What is that thing?"

"The Shadow Crosser, TAKE THIS YOU BASTARD!" Kyle fired the beam and it went right past Psycho Black who turned and looked at it a moment before turning back to him laughing uncontrollably.

"WOW THAT WAS YOUR BEST SHOT! HA HA HA HA HA! I COULD'VE AIMED BETTER WHEN I WAS A MICROCHIP AH HA HA HA HA." Psycho Black then readied himself to rush Kyle when a flash of light from behind him caused him to turn around. The Shadow Crossers Blast struck him in the chest and exploded on impact throwing him through the air and headfirst into the ground. Psycho Black hit the ground and lay there a moment before growling and forcing himself up. he turned to Kyle who was panting heavily. "So that's the game you were playing now isn't it?" Psycho Black looked at his chest and saw a big hole formed showing wires and miscellaneous metal components. He glared at Kyle and started walking towards him. "Now your dead, i'm done playing games with you." Psycho Black held out his hand and several spikes shot out of the ground from behind Kyle, they hit him and threw him forward, Psycho Black then flicked his wrist and spikes fired out from the front of Kyle striking him and throwing him back into the ground. While he laid there Psycho Black began concentrating and a hand made of rock form underneath Kyle. The hand enclosed around him and Psycho Black raised him into the air. He then slammed him into the ground several times before raising him into the air. Psycho Black then began to crush him and Kyle started howling out in pain. Psycho Black laughed and then proceeded to slam him into the wall of a nearbye building causing the hand to crumble to nothing and Kyle to power down. Kyle hit the ground broken and bloody, he rolled a bit before stopping on his stomach with his head face down in the dirt. Psycho Black walked towards him and failed to realize that Kyle was holding the Shadow Bonder in his hand and just as he got up him Kyle called out.

"SHADOW BATTLE TANK!" a huge black and red tank that looked a lot like a beetle appeared in a split second, bursting through the wall behind him, it crashed into Psycho Black and threw him across the battlefield into the ground. Kyle forced himself to stand and climbed inside the tank. Once inside he found his target through the targeting device. He poured all power into the main cannon and before Psycho Black could sit up Kyle slammed the red button and a massive blast fired at him. Psycho Black was engulfed by the massive beam and a huge explosion tore through the area. Kyle felt the tank being pushed back a bit by it. within a few seconds the energy cleared leaving a massive cloud of dust. Kyle was exhausted and prayed that Psycho Black was done. As the smoke cleared Kyle saw Psycho Black laying in a crater wires and parts showing, from what Kyle could tell Psycho Black was missing his left arm completely and only part of his right was damaged. he looked like he just went through a trash compacter. Kyle climbed out of the tank and sat atop it. Kyle smiled and breathed a sigh of relief but it was shortlived as he watched Psycho Black twitch and groan as he sat up in the crater before forcing himself to his feet. Kyle stared in complete horror at him. Psycho Black stood up and glared at Kyle who watched him climb out of the crater and start walking towards him. Kyle had nothing left, there was no way for him to fight back. Kyle climbed back into the tank and sealed the hatch collapsing onto the floor he watched through the front camera as Psycho Black came closer and closer. Just as he was about to reach the tank he just dissappeared. Kyle couldn't believe his eyes. His foe was gone, just to be sure Kyle checked every last angle on the camera as well as the cameras on the sides. there was no trace of him. Kyle unsealed the hatch on the tank and fell back letting himself pass out.

Skullgar was trashing the city of Madison with his batallion of Skeleborgs as he laughed and took out member after member of the swat borgs sent to stop him. Skullgar laughed and then as he looked up he saw all of his Skeleborgs were lying on the ground, each was dead and Skullgar looked up he saw somebody standing there.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be? somebody that got there hands on a borg and decided to play hero?" Skullgar was then struck across the chest by what looked like a stream of water. Skullgar hit the ground and rolled a moment before standing up and glaring at this new person. All of a sudden it began to rain just over top of Skullgar, the water started to burn away at Skullgars armor and he howled out in pain. As the rain continued to come down harder over just him it was as if an acidic rain cloud formed right above Skullgar hitting nothing else with it's acidic powers. Skullgars armor was nearly gone and he just vanished. The figure then said.

"Well, I guess he couldn't handle me after all." The figure then checked the computer inside there helmet and said nodding. "Looks like Kyle forced off Psycho Black. Now it's up to Jordan to force away Psycho Yellow." The figure then turned and powered down before walking away, heading for Stoughton.

Jordan rolled to avoid another wave of pollen from Psycho Yellows stinger as she laughed and continued firing it at him. Jordan started running a criss cross pattern and leapt back and forth to get up close to her. She went in to stab him but Jordan caught the underside of the stinger and raised her arm up. He then slashed the Bio Whip across her chest setting of a shower of sparks from her chest and throwing her to the ground. Jordan went in to slash downwards at her but she vanished. Jordan struck the ground and looked around hoping she didn't have some hidden ability to turn herself invisible." Jordan sighed and summoned the Bio battle jet and flew off back to Stoughton where he found Kyle unconscious inside his tank. Pulling him out Jordan sent the Tank back to the AV hanger. Jordan then said to himself.

"We can't keep going like this, we need to get Flabber to train us again." Jordan set Kyle inside the Battle jet and flew off, his next destination was Hillhurst. Meanwhile a mysterious figure watched the jet fly off from a nearbye alleyway smiling as they started to follow the speeding away jet.

Vexus sat upon his throne staring at his elites. Psycho Black had been taken to the infirmary where he was being repaired. Skullgar and Psycho Yellow weren't in as bad a position as Psycho Black but still Vexus was unable to decipher the reasoning behind why they failed. Skullgar had reported doing battle with a Borg user that defeated him with such ease that it wasn't funny. Vexus clenched his fist and thought about the Shadow Borg and Bio Borg thinking to himself as he did.

_Those two are getting stronger, this is not good. I need to find the other cards and release the remaining Psycho Borgs. Then those two will be eliminated once and for all! _

Vexus sighed and said to Psycho Yellow

"Go and rest my elite warrior. You did a fine job against the Bio Borg, while you await Psycho Blacks repair I want you to rest." Vexus motioned for the two to leave his chamber and he stood up from his throne as they exited the room. Vexus turned and walked towards the back of his throne, pressing a button near the top of the throne where one of the gargoyles sat the throne slid to the side and revealed a hidden door covered in cobwebs. Vexus entered the doorway and the throne slid back into place. Vexus walked down the narrow corridor and came to a large room that appeared to be a lab room. there were computers and test tubes along the wall. Vexus walked to one of the computers and pressed a button on the panel. the room lit up and the biggest test tube lit up. Vexus walked up to it and said. "It won't be long my Emperor, soon you will have the power to resume control, and end this pitiful planet. What those Borgs did to you in the past was inexcusable. I will revive you my lord." Vexus placed a hand on the tube and turned away from it. He walked back to his throne and sat back down. Vexus then decided to take a little nap.

Psycho Black was laying on the table and the skeleborgs that Vexus gave brains to were busy repairing him. While he lay there he was lost in thought.

_That Shadow Borg was different then the one before. What is it that gave him his power? I need to figure this out, I have to destroy him. _Psycho Black sighed and awaited his finished repairs.

Flabber was tending to a dead garden on the windowsill of Hillhurst when he heard the roar of an engine. Creeping up to the window he saw Jordan hauling the unconscious Kyle out of the Bio Battle Jet and up to the house where Flabber met them at the door.

"Good grief what the helk happened to you guys?"

"The Psycho Borgs happened thats what." At Jordan's words Flabber nearly turned pale, Jordan then asked. "Flabber we need you to train us some more, we have to be ready for when the Psycho Borgs return." Jordan then sighed as Flabber helped him get Kyle inside and onto the couch. Flabber sighed and said to them.

"Well if you two need to get stronger then I guess we have no choice, I knew this day would come." Flabber sat down and stared at Jordan and said. "Tell me what happened?"

End of chapter 7


End file.
